Shadow : The Shadow of The Emperor
by rizweielf
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Masa aneksasi Jepang-Korea, terbunuhnya Kaisar Siwan membuat Korea dalam posisi terancam. Heechul yang bergelar Heebin menjemput Pangeran yang disembunyikan-Lee Siwon. Dan seorang pengawal pribadinya yang akan terus menjadi bayangan sang Pangeran, Cho Kyuhyun. Kisah cinta Pangeran dan Pengawalnya menjadi hal tabu yang tertutup bagi orang diluar istana. /Wonkyu/
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo Readers! Baru-baru ini saya kepikiran untuk ngembangin FF baru ini "Shadow" yang jdul pnjangny "The Shadow of The Emperor" udah sya bkin sjak 2011. Wktu itu ide awalnya bkan utk djadiin FF, tpi jdi Novel. Krna ceritanya adlah msa Aneksasi Jepang-Korea, sya ga' brani buat ngmbangin krna ini mnyangkut sjarah dan sya takut slah. Dan scara ga' sngaja slah seorang tmen sya dua hari yng lalu minjem Flashdisk sya bca. Akhirnya dia tnya sma sya, knp Novel sya it ga' dselesain. Ya, sya crita deh tntang ktakutan sya it. Dan dia blg gini ke sya, "Klau emg tkut klu djadiin novel, knp ga' dijadiin FF? Kan klau d FF kmu g' prlu tkut krna smua yg d FF it imajinasi. Jdi g' mslah klu Sejarahny kmu ubek2 ssuka kmu." **_

_**Dan krna alasan itulah akhirnya sya brani bkin FF ini. Sya bngung ini trmasuk crita Saeguk atau nggak krna ltar blakang critanya adalah akhir 80-an dan awal 90-an. Tpi yg pnting ini adlah FF Wonkyu! ^^ YEAY!**_

_**Klau ga' ska angst sya srankan utk ga' bca. Dsni genre angstnya kntal bnget *lebih kntal dri bubur #-_-). Untuk FF ini sya bela-belain nnton lgi drama-drama berbau saeguk sprti Dongyi, The Great Queen Seondok, Jang Ok Jung, The Moon That Embrace The Sun, dan drama yg paling mndekati dg FF ini, Bridal Mask. Dan inspirasi sya wktu dlu nulis crita ini adlah riwayat hidup Maharani Myeongseong yang mninggal sblum suaminya Raja Gojong naik tahta. Sya trtarik bget dgn ksahnya dan sya msukkan bbrapa dlm FF ini tpi dgn crita yg sdikit beda. Jangan heran ya jka critanya bnyak mmbahas tntg Pemerintahan. Tpi ga' ninggalin ksah cntanya Wonkyu kok.**_

_**Oh ya, sya orng yg ska bkin org lain pnasaran. Dan skrg sbagai author, trnyata sfat sya itu msih blum brubah. Disini sya cman mau ngasih sdikit sinopsis dan deskripsi tiga tokoh utama d FF ini. HAHAHAHAHA *PLAK! Dipukul Readers.**_

_**Baiklah kita mulai. Jeng...Jeng Jeng Jeng...Jeng...Jeng Jeng Jeng...*Kyak lgu nikahan #-_-)**_

.

.

.

_**Sinopsis**_

Tahun 1914 ketika masa Kekaisaran Meiji berakhir digantikan oleh Kekaisaran Taisho. Korea masih dalam posisi dijajah oleh Jepang. Seluruh urusan pemerintah yang harusnya menjadi urusan Kerajaan Korea harus diikut campuri oleh Jepang sehingga Keluarga kerajaan seperti tidak berguna sama sekali. Disaat seperti itu, Kaisar Siwan meninggal dalam pembunuhan keji seperti yang terjadi pada Ibunya, Ratu Min Jungsoo yang mati dibunuh pada tahun 1895 oleh mata-mata Jepang.

Disaat Korea kehilangan Kaisar, Kim Heechul yang bergelar Heebin dari Kaisar sebelumnya―Lee Youngwoon diam-diam pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui seseorang yang dianggap pengkhianat oleh rakyat Korea, Choi Yunho. Choi Yunho ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan Ratu Min Jungsoo yang berpura-pura berpihak pada Jepang. Dan Heechul datang untuk menjemput calon Kaisar yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho, Pangeran Lee Siwon. Dan seorang pengawal pribadinya yang akan terus menjadi bayangan sang Pangeran, Cho Kyuhyun.

Heechul percaya, dengan membawa Pangeran kembali ke posisi seharusnya dan perlindungan dari pengawalnya akan membawa kembali kejayaan Korea, Kejayaan Han Raya. Dan ditengah intrik-intrik kerajaan dan kecaman dari Jepang. Kisah cinta Pangeran dan Pengawalnya menjadi hal tabu yang tertutup bagi orang diluar istana. Bau darah yang menyengat, menjadi seperti air yang mengalir tanpa henti. Mengiringi jalan mereka...

.

.

.

**Deskripsi Karakter**

_***Sya cman jlsin tga krakter penting dlam FF ini aj dlu.**_

1\. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya, Korea)

Siwon hanya mengenal dirinya sebagai Choi Siwon, putra dari Choi Yunho. Ia dikenal sebagai anak yang baik hati, penurut, berwibawa, dan sangat pintar. Ia juga sangat menyayangi adiknya―Changmin dan pengawal setianya―Kyuhyun. Dan hidupnya mulai berubah ketika Heechul yang dikenal sebagai Kim Heebin, selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon datang ke rumah keluarga Choi dan memanggilnya sebagai Putra Mahkota. Ia kemudian mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah putra dari Kaisar sebelumnya, Lee Youngwoon. Dan akan menjadi Kaisar berikutnya.

2\. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of The Emperor)

Saat berumur lima tahun, Cho Kyuhyun dijual oleh keluarganya pada Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54―Choi Yunho. Choi Yunho membesarkan Kyuhyun seperti putranya sendiri meski ada perbedaan-perbedaan tertentu yaitu menjadi pengawal pribadi untuk Choi Siwon, putra pertamanya. Kyuhyun belajar pedang untuk bisa menjadi pengawal yang berguna untuk Siwon. Tapi karena sikap Siwon yang menyanyanginya, perlahan membuat Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan terlarang. Ia mencintai Siwon. Ia tetap menyimpan perasaannya sampai Siwon menjadi Putra Mahkota dari Han Raya, Korea. Dia bersumpah akan menjadi bayangan (pengawal) yang selamanya melindungi Siwon sampai ke posisi Kaisar.

3\. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

Heechul/Heebin adalah Selir Kaisar yang tidak memiliki keturunan. Dia juga adalah sahabat Ratu Min Jungsoo dan dikenal sebagai orang yang kuat untuk menjadi Ratu berikutnya setelah Ratu Min Jungsoo yang meninggal. Tapi Heechul menolak mentah-mentah pengangkatannya dan tetap menjadi selir sampai Kaisar Lee Youngwoon meninggal. Dan ketika Kaisar berikutnya meninggal, Heebin adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi anggota keluarga Kerajaan yang terkuat, tapi tetap menolak dijadikan Ratu berikutnya dan lebih memilih melakukan wasiat Ratu Min Jungsoo. Wasiatnya adalah mengembalikan posisi Pangeran Lee Siwon yang sebelumnya dinyatakan meninggal dan ternyata disembunyikan oleh Choi Yunho. Heebin lah yang menjemput Siwon dan akan menjadi pembimbing Siwon ketika memasuki istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gimana? Suka? ada yg mau komen klau crita dan jdulnya ga' nymbung? Tlong review ya readers. Kalau byak readers yg suka. Sya bkal lnjut. Klu nggak, ya sampai sini aj. ^^**_


	2. 1 : Prince Yoon

**Tittle :** Shadow / The Shadow of The Emperor

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Thriller

**Cast :**

1\. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of Emperor)

2\. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya, Korea)

3\. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

4\. Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin (Jenderal Pasukan Perang Korea, Adik Angkat Siwon)

5\. Jung Yunho as Choi Yunho (Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, Ayah angkat Siwon)

6\. Kim Jaejoong as Choi Jaejoong / Lady Choi (Istri Choi Yunho, Ibu Angkat Siwon)

7\. Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk) as Min Jungsoo (Ratu Joseon/Permaisuri Han Raya, Korea)

8\. Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Perdana Menteri Han Raya, Sahabat Siwon)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Harap diingat! Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka.**_

_**Smua org d FF ini hnya mwakili krkter dri critanya sja. Tdak yg sbenarnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika aku menitih jalan ini, banyak hal yang terjadi_

_Yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan_

_Yang membuatku tertawa dan menangis_

_Dalam kesendirian yang tak pernah hilang dari diriku_

_Aku tak tahu, apakah aku menyesal karena jalan ini_

_Yang kutahu adalah aku memiliki dan kehilangan dirimu karena jalan ini_

_Jalan terang yang hanya aku sendiri..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Hujan turun sangat deras dan petir saling menyambar malam itu. Kaisar Lee duduk di dengan tenang di singgasananya. Memandang lurus kesegala arah tempat itu, tempat biasa dimana ia mendengarkan semua keluhan dari rakyat yang disampaikan oleh para menteri-menteri. Sekarang, tempat-tempat itu kosong dan hanya ada dia di dalamnya. Pandangannya beralih ketika pintu besar ruangan itu dibuka dengan keras. Semua orang berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng masuk beriringan, dan ada dua orang diantara mereka yang tidak memakai topeng dan Kaisar Lee sangat mengenali kedua orang itu.

"_**Malam itu Eomma-mama berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaan Pangeran Yoon. Dan berselang beberapa saat, ditangan seorang pria Jepang yang kehilangan posisinya di masa kekaisaran Meiji, membunuh Eomma-mama. Pria yang dengan kejam juga membantai orang-orang Joseon yang tidak bersalah. Pria yang sampai saat ini kuingat dan kuketahui akan membunuhku dikemudian hari. Jika kematian tak lebih dulu menjemput pria itu...maka dia akan membunuh pewaris tahta berikutnya, Pangeran Yoon."**_

Salah satu dari orang yang tidak memakai topeng itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Kaisar. Senyum bengis terlihat diwajahnya setelah kemudian memandang kearah Kaisar. "Yang Mulia tampaknya sudah menunggu saya, benarkah?" tanya pria itu.

Kaisar Lee hanya duduk dengan tenang disinggasananya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, membuat senyum dingin diwajah pria itu menghilang. "Bunuh dia." perintah pria itu pada pria lain disebelahnya.

Dan ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut pria itu, senyum miris terlihat diwajah Kaisar Lee. Matanya kemudian memandang lurus pria yang mendapat perintah untuk membunuhnya itu, seolah pasrah jika sebuah pedang akan menembus tubuhnya.

"_**Yang Mulia Pangeran Yoon, aku tahu kalau dirimu lah yang akan membaca catatan ini. Karena aku yakin bahwa dirimulah yang akan menjadi Kaisar berikutnya..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahun 1895_

_._

_._

_._

Dimalam pertengahan musim dingin. Ketika bulan purnama bersinar terang hingga memantulkan bayangannya di kolam istana yang berair jernih. Dan juga memantulkan bayangan wajah seorang wanita cantik yang kini berada dipinggir kolam.

Min Jung Soo yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ratu Min memandang wajahnya yang terpantul dari air kolam. Dimalam biasanya, ia tidak bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya di kolam itu saat malam hari karena kegelapan. Dan sungguh beruntung ia malam ini karena untuk pertama kalinya, berhasil melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri dari air kolam.

Dibelakangnya tampak beberapa pelayan istana yang menungguinya. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita yang juga diiringi pelayan istana menghampiri. Iring-iringan dari selir dari Kim Heechul―selir Kerajaan lah yang datang menghampiri Jungsoo

"Yang Mulia, aku selir _Heebin_ datang menghadap anda." kata Heechul sebelum kemudian membungkuk hormat begitu pula pelayan-pelayan istananya.

Jungsoo menoleh kearah Heebin dan tersenyum. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, _Heebin_." katanya.

"Saya tidak akan berani untuk tidak datang, Yang Mulia." jawab Heebin dengan sopan.

Jungsoo terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian memandang bulan di langit. "_Heebin_..."

"_Ye, _Yang Mulia_._"

"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk melihat bulan dari luar istana?" tanya Jungsoo tanpa menoleh kearah Heechul.

Heechul tampak kurang mengerti dengan maksud Jungsoo. "_Ye? _Apa yang sebenarnya anda ingin beritahukan pada saya, Yang Mulia?"

Jungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Heechul, menuntun wanita itu mendekati kolam. "Lihatlah, malam ini untuk yang pertama kalinya...bulan terlihat bersinar sangat terang hingga memantulkan sinarnya di kolam ini." ujarnya.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Anda benar, Yang Mulia. Bulan terlihat sangat bersinar malam ini." katanya kemudian memandang ke arah bulan.

Disaat seperti itu Jungsoo diam, memandangi wajah wanita disampingnya itu. Kim Heechul, berumur 19 tahun ketika ia mendapat gelarnya sebagai "_Heebin_". Ketika itu, Jungsoo dalam keadaan mengandung putra pertamanya―Siwan, dan sangat tidak menyukai Heechul. Dia merasa kesal dengan sikap suaminya, Raja Lee Youngwoon karena dengan beraninya menaruh Heechul di posisi tepat dibawahnya. Banyak sekali propokasi diantara para Menteri untuk menaikkan Heechul menjadi Ratu karena sikap Jungsoo yang memang sangat tegas dan tidak pandang bulu tentang masalah yang menyangkut Kerajaan dan rakyat. Menteri-menteri itu takut Jungsoo akan menghukum mereka jika tahu siapa saja yang melakukan penyelewengan.

Dia memang tak bicara apapun pada suaminya. Tapi suaminya sangat tahu dengan tempramennya dan memberitahukan itu pada Heechul. Sejak saat itu, Heechul terus berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil posisi Ratu. Dan entah sejak kapan Heechul berhasil meyakinkannya.

"_Heebin_."

Heechul langsung menoleh, "_Ye_, Yang Mulia."

Jungsoo menatap Heebin dengan tatapan serius dan berkata,"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"P-pertanyaan Yang Mulia tentang melihat bulan di luar istana?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jungsoo. "Itu...mungkin tidak." jawab Heechul ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Heechul menunduk dalam sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Karena...aku bukanlah orang yang sehebat dan sepintar Yang Mulia. Aku hanya wanita yang bisa melayani Yang Mulia Raja dan menjadi wanita Raja yang tidak mempermalukan Kerajaan."

Jungsoo tersenyum miris, "Jadi hanya aku yang memikirkannya..."

Heechul memandang Jungsoo dengan khawatir, "Yang Mulia, sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikiran anda? Saya khawatir jika melihat anda seperti ini. Anda memanggil saya pasti karena ada sesuatu, bukan?"

Jungsoo tersenyum miris, "Biasanya Yang Mulia Raja lebih tahu apa perasaanku. Sekarang_, Heebin_ jauh lebih mengetahuinya." katanya sebelum kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan wanita yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya merasa memiliki saudara. "Dunia ini sangat luas, bulan dapat dilihat dimanapun...dimuka bumi ini. Meski aku sadar memang takdirmu untuk tetap melihat bulan dari dalam Istana, tapi Siwon harus melihat bulan dari tempat yang lebih besar. Dia...harus melihat dunia ini secara keseluruhan untuk mengerti akan rakyatnya."

Mata Heechul melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Jungsoo dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia akhirnya mengerti maksud Jungsoo. "S-siwon? Maksud a-anda...p-pangeran..."

Jungsoo mengangguk dan menatap Heechul dengan serius. "Pangeran Agung Sooman tak akan membiarkan Raja mati, begitu juga kau. Menteri Kim tentu akan melindungi putrinya sampai akhir. Tapi aku...Siwan dan Siwon, keselamatan kami terancam. Meski Siwan adalah Putra Mahkota, aku tak begitu yakin dia akan selamat. Pangeran Agung tak menyukai jika keturunanku akan menjadi Raja berikutnya. Dan Siwon, dia..." tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika mengingat putra bungsunya yang baru lahir dua bulan lalu. Bahkan hanya Youngwoon dan dirinya lah yang mengetahui nama kelahiran putranya itu.

Di istana, putra bungsunya itu hanya dipanggil Pangeran Yoon yang berarti Matahari. Panggilan itu dulu juga berlaku untuk Siwan saat baru lahir. Youngwoon memang sengaja melakukan hal itu dan akan memberitahukan nama resmi putranya saat musim dingin berakhir, simbol awal musim semi―perayaan pernikahannya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa akan terjadi peristiwa besar dalam waktu dekat ini. Setelah percekcokannya dengan Pangeran Agung tentang pemblokadean jalur laut bagi Jepang yang membuat Ayah mertuanya itu mengamuk. Dan ini akan berdampak pada suatu hal yang besar. Selama ini firasatnya selalu benar, dan dalam setiap firasatnya ia tak pernah menyesali apapun. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Jepang, Jungsoo memang tak pernah menyukai Jepang. Orang-orang dengan sifat jahat, itulah yang selalu terpikir jelas di otak Jungsoo ketika melihat orang-orang itu. Dan sebuah rencana beresiko tertanam diotaknya sekarang.

Jungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Heechul. "Berjanjilah padaku, jika hal itu terjadi. Kau akan membawa kembali Siwon kemari dan menjadikannya pemimpin negeri ini. Karena itu kau harus lebih kuat dari ini untuk bisa berdiri tegak menghadang angin yang akan menerpanya."

Heechul mulai mengerti dengan maksud Jungsoo, gemetar karena terkejut. "Y-yang Mulia..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Pangeran Siwon...harus meninggalkan istana. Karena aku tak yakin dengan kelangsungan keluarga Kerajaan."

"Jika perkiraanku tidak salah, Joseon..."

"Negeri kita..."

"akan hancur..."

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"_Ye,_ Yang Mulia."

Di dalam kediaman sang Ratu. Jungsoo menatap diam seorang pria di depannya itu, Choi Yunho. Tangannya gemetar merangkul tubuh bayi mungil dalam pelukannya. Pandangannya beralih pada bayi dalam rangkulannya―Siwon. Putra bungsunya yang tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut hangat, dan yang paling penting adalah pelukan sang Ibu.

Tes!

Air mata Jungsoo jatuh tanpa bisa di tahan mengingat ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk Siwon. Dengan perlahan dikecupnya kening Siwon, membuat bayi kecil itu menggeliat pelan dan membuka sedikit matanya, bola mata gelap namun terlihat bening itu. Jungsoo tak mampu menahan isakannya ketika melihat mata bening putranya.

"_Eomma-mama_ menyayangimu Pangeran...hiks...Kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, ya?" kata Jungsoo dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dipeluknya lagi dengan erat bayi kecil itu dan mencium kedua pipinya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan bayinya pada pria itu.

"Cepat bawa Pangeran keluar. Pelayanku akan menunjukkan jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari istana ini." kata Jungsoo.

"_Ye, _Yang Mulia. Akan kupastikan Yang Mulia Pangeran akan tumbuh dengan baik." kata Yunho sebelum kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Jungsoo dan merangkul bayi dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Pria tu pun segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Jungsoo tak sanggup menahan nangis ketika pintu itu tertutup. "Hiks..._mianhaeyo..._hiks..._adeul_..." gumamnya pelan dalam tangis.

BRAAAAKKKK!

"Aaaakh!"

Suara dobrakan keras dan terdengar dari luar, membuat Jungsoo menghentikan tangisnya. Dan detik itu ia sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Segera dihapusnya air matanya dan duduk tegap di tempatnya.

Dan dalam detik berikutnya pintu kamarnya dibuka, dilihatnya beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai penutup wajah berdiri dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Tapi dua diantara mereka tidak memakai penutup wajah, dan Jungsoo sangat mengenal mereka.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Jungsoo. "_Aba-mama_, sudah kuduga kau akan melakukannya." katanya menatap tenang Pangeran Agung Lee Sooman, ayah mertuanya.

"Ck, sudah kuduga kau akan mati malam ini, Yang Mulia Ratu." kata Sooman dengan senyum licik diwajahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah samping, memandang pria di sampingnya. "Kau akan merasa terhormat jika melakukannya, Matsuyama-_san_."

Matsuyama Kenichi memandang tenang wanita yang ada di depannya. Perlahan dikeluarkannya pedang dari sarungnya dan mengarahkan lurus pedang itu ke depan. Dengan suara yang terdengar rendah dan menusuk Kenichi berkata, "Semoga Tuhan-mu memberikan ketenangan di surga untukmu, Yang Mulia."

Masih dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya Jungsoo berkata, "Semoga Tuhan-mu itu akan memberikan ketenangan di surga juga untukmu, Matsuyama-san."

Suara gemeretuk gigi yang menyatu terdengar sebelum kemudian Kenichi dengan cepat berjalan dan melayangkan pedangnya. Dan malam itu, darah menggenangi kediaman Ratu. Tahun 1895, Joseon kehilangan seorang Ratu...

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun 1903

.

.

.

"Dasar anak pengkhianat! Ayahmu adalah pengkhianat!"

"Akh!"

Ditengah lapangan sekolah, Choi Changmin harus menahan sakit ketika salah seorang anak laki-laki mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena sakit di telapak tangannya yang terasa sakit ketika menyentuh tanah. Changmin bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya menangis, tapi ia menyadari perkataan anak kecil itu. Bahkan anak-anak lain yang menatapnya dengan benci.

Harusnya dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya. Tapi ia adalah anak umur 6 tahun yang dengan kepintaran yang tinggi. Dia tahu tentang apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar dengan cermat. Dan sekarang ia sadar kenapa dirinya harus menangis. Bukan karena kulit tangannya yang memerah dan terkelupas karena bergesekan dengan tanah, tapi...karena pengkhianatan Ayahnya. Choi Changmin adalah putra dari salah satu tentara terbaik dari Pasukan Jepang, Choi Yunho. Yang mengkhianati negerinya sendiri dan memihak negara bergelar Nipon Asia, Jepang.

Salah satu anak laki-laki yang lain berkata, "Apa sangat menyenangkan memakan makanan dari negara yang membunuh rakyat negeri kami?"

Kini Changmin tak dapat menahan air matanya, seolah membenarkan pertanyaan anak itu. Semua anak-anak lain tertawa melihat Changmin menangis. Dan disaat seperti itu terdengar sebuah teriakan. "YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada _doryeonim _(tuan muda)!"

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Changmin berdiri tegak di depannya dengan sebuah tongkat kayu ditangannya. Cho Kyuhyun―menatap tajam dan bersiap menyerang dengan tongkatnya pada anak-anak laki-laki yang menyerang Changmin.

"Ternyata kau Cho. Kau sama saja dengan si anak pengkhianat, terlalu muda untuk melawan kami." kata anak yang tadi mendorong Changmin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik tongkat yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, membuat anak itu terjatuh ke tanah dan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Bagaimana dengan aku, Choi Seunghyun?"

Semua anak itu menoleh ketika melihat kearah suara itu, termasuk anak yang diketahui bernama Sunghyun itu. Wajah anak itu berubah datar ketika melihat siapa yang bersuara itu. Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah kakak laki-laki dari Changmin berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dengan senyum khasnya Siwon berkata, "Apa aku sudah cukup umur untuk bisa melawanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini lapangan sekolah itu di penuhi para murid yang ingin melihat sebuah hal menarik, kedua anak dari wangsa Choi berhadapan. Seunghyun mengepal kedua tangannya dengan kuat dan memandang tajam Siwon. "Kau tak seharusnya mencari masalah denganku, Choi." katanya.

Siwon yang awalnya tersenyum, kini mulai memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau yang lebih dulu memulai. Aku hanya akan menyelesaikannya."

Dengan cepat Sunghyun berlari dan hendak memukul Siwon sebelum kemudian seseorang menarik bajunya dan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terjatuh ketanah. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, termasuk Siwon. Yang mendorong Sunghyun adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena baru saja mendorong anak yang lebih besar darinya itu, Kyuhyun kini berdiri di depan Siwon.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggoreskan tanganmu pada tuanku, Choi Sunghyun. Meski kau putra dari wangsa Choi sekalipun, aku tak akan takut padamu. Kau...bukan orang yang memberiku makanan dan tempat tinggal." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sunghyun menatap kesal Kyuhyun dan segera berdiri sebelum kemudian berdiri dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh seseorang. Begitu menoleh, dilihatnya seorang pria berkacamata yang diketahui adalah guru di sekolah ini―Kim Joongwoon.

Sunghyun langsung ketakutan melihat Jongwoon. "K-Kim _songsaengnim_."

Semua anak yang tadi berkerumun mulai berlarian menjauhi lapangan. Takut pada Jongwoon terkenal dengan aura hitam yang seolah menguar dari dalam dirinya ketika ia marah. Dengan tatapan dingin Jongwoon berkata, "Choi Sunghyun, Choi Siwon dan Choi Changmin, ikut denganku ke ruang guru."

"_Ne, songsaengnim._"

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh..."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menutup matanya ketika mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari Siwon yang dipukul oleh Tuan besar, Choi Yunho. Siwon berdiri tegak di depan sang Ayah yang memukul betisnya dengan rotan (?). Begitu pulang dari sekolah, Yunho yang tengah berada di rumah langsung menghukum Siwon karena dianggap bersalah karena telah menantang Seunghyun yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah melihat tuan mudanya dipukul dengan keras.

Sementara Nyonya besar―Choi Jaejoong hanya mampu menahan tangis melihat putranya dipukul. Dan Changmin, anak itu kini hanya diam memandang kosong sang kakak dipukul. Sejak pulang, Changmin memang tak menangis dan hanya diam.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berani menantang putra dari Choi Dongwook!? Kau tahu kan jika dia adalah sepupumu!?" kata Yunho marah, sambil terus memukul betis putranya. Siwon tak mengatakan apapun, bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan sakit di kakinya.

Jaejoong mulai tak tahan dengan sikap Yunho segera menahan tangan suaminya dan berkata, "_Yeobo, jebal geumanhaeyo_. Siwon hanya berusaha melindungi Changmin dari sikap putra Choi Dongwook yang nakal."

Kyuhyun melihat Jaejoong membela Siwon segera duduk bersimpuh dan memohon pada Yunho, "_Nali _(Tuan besar), saya yang bersalah. Saya tidak bisa melindungi Changmin _doryeonim_. Tuan muda Siwon _doryeonim_ tidak bersalah, saya yang harus di hukum." Ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yunho masih tampak kesal, tapi akhirnya bisa meredam emosinya. "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tak segan-segan akan menghukummu lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

"_Ne, Abeoji._.." kata Siwon pelan sebelum kemudian terduduk sambil terus menahan sakit di kakinya.

Yunho baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu ketika mendengar suara, "Kenapa _Abeoji_ tidak memukul diri sendiri?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Changmin yang baru bersuara. Matanya yang tadi tampak kosong, kini memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tajam memandang Yunho. "_Abeoji_ adalah penyebab semuanya. Keserakahan dan kekuasaan adalah hal yang _Abeoji _ pikirkan." Katanya.

"Choi Changmin! Jaga ucapanmu!" kata Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho masih diam mendengarkan perkataan Changmin.

"Jika bukan karena _Abeoji_, aku tak akan diganggu oleh mereka. Jika bukan karena _Abeoji_, anak sepertiku tidak seharusnya bicara seperti ini!"

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Changmin, hendak membawa anak itu keluar. "Changmin, ikut _Eommoni _sekarang!"

"Jongie-_ah_." Suara Yunho menginstrupsi Jaejoong. Pria itu masih diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, tolong bantu Siwon kembali ke kamarnya."

"_Ne, nali_." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian membantu Siwon untuk berdiri, dan memapah tuan mudanya menuju kamar.

Setelah kepergian Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Yunho memandang Jaejoong beberapa saat sebelum matanya tertuju pada Changmin. Perlahan di dekatinya anak itu dan memegang kedua bahu putranya. Changmin juga tak sedikitpun mengedipkan matanya. Melihat itu tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum miris. _Anak ini terlalu mirip denganku,_ katanya dalam hati.

"Dalam kehidupan, semuanya penuh pilihan. Dan _uri _Changminie sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri, bukan?" ujar Yunho lalu memandang kearah Jaejoong yang juga memandangnya dengan sedih. Yunho kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dan akan pulang larut." Katanya sebelum kemudian pergi disusul oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin masih diam ditempat, mengingat perkataan Ayahnya...

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar Siwon, tampak Kyuhyun menemani tuan mudanya itu. Anak kecil itu dengan perlahan mengolesi betis Siwon yang dicambuk dengan ramuan obat yang dimintanya pada Jaejoong. Dan Siwon sesekali meringis sakit ketika ramuan itu mengenai kulitnya.

"Pasti sakit sekali, _doryeonim..._" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca hingga air mata kemudian jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"_Gwenchanayo _Kyunie, hanya sedikit sakit." Kata Siwon pelan sambil terus menahan sakit. Anak laki-laki itu hanya mampu menelungkup di kasur, sementara Kyuhyun mengolesi obat.

Kyuhyun menangis sambil menatap iba tuan mudanya. Cho Kyuhyun yang baru berumur 6 tahun hanya seorang budak di rumah keluarga Choi. Sang Ayah menjualnya demi mendapatkan uang untuk membesarkan tiga orang adik Kyuhyun karena kemiskinan yang melanda semenjak Jepang menguasai pasar Asia. Ayah Kyuhyun yang seorang pedagang besar pun mengalami kebangkrutan karena Jepang yang begitu modern. Karena merasa iba, Choi Yunho membelinya dan membesarkan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Awalnya ia ingin mengangkat Kyuhyun sebagai putranya, tapi anak itu menolak dengan halus. Dia merasa tidak enak hati karena kebaikan keluarga Choi padanya dan memilih untuk melayani putra-putra Yunho, Siwon dan Changmin. Dia selalu mengikuti kedua tuan mudanya itu kemanapun keduanya pergi. Tapi terkadang orang-orang salah mengira keberadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih cocok dilindungi daripada melindungi kedua tuan mudanya. Seperti sekarang, dia hanya bisa menangis ketika salah satu tuan mudanya terluka. Membuatnya tampak sangat cengeng dan terlihat lemah.

Melihat Kyuhyun belum juga berhenti menangis, Siwon meraih sebelah tangan Kyuhyun. "_Uljima..._Kyunie. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, _gwenchana.._." Katanya.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah menangis lebih keras. "Hiks! _Doryeonim_...hiks...hiks...ini...hiks...karena...hiks...Kyunie...huwaaaa..."

Siwon kelimpungan karena tangisan Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik tangan anak itu, membuatnya terbaring disamping Siwon. Anak itu cukup kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Siwon dan langsung meredakan tangisnya.

Siwon mencubit pelan hidung Kyuhyun. "_Aigoo,_ kenapa ksatriaku ini selalu menangis? Harusnya Kyunie itu adalah ksatria yang kuat dan bisa melindungi aku dan Changmin." Ujarnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerucut bibirnya kesal.

"Apa ksatria itu tidak boleh menangis? _Doryeonim_, Kyunie kan menangis karena sedih melihat _doryeonim_ kesakitan. Kyunie tidak mungkin memarahi Choi _Nali_ karena telah memukul _doryeonim_, nanti Kyunie diusir dari sini." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar membuat Siwon tertawa. Ia sadar jawaban anak itu benar adanya, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun berani memarahi Ayahnya.

"_Arraseo..._tapi Kyunie hanya boleh menangis untukku dan Changmin, _arrachi_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "_Ne, doryeonim_."

Siwon tersenyum senang, "Kyunie tidur denganku ya malam ini." Pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "_Waeyo,_ apa _doryeonim_ takut gelap lagi? Bukankah _doryeonim_ sudah bisa tidur dalam gelap?" tanyanya heran.

Wajah Siwon memerah, dia memang selalu mencari alasan untuk tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Termasuk berpura-pura takut kegelapan. Sejak Kyuhyun datang ke rumah ini, Siwon memang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Changmin seperti orang ketiga karena dia hanya suka mengganggu, misalnya meminta Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu dan mengajaknya bermain. Karena itu Siwon sering sulit menemukan waktu untuk bermain berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia mendapat akal untuk berpura-pura takut gelap agar Kyuhyun bisa bersamanya. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu memang sangat senang bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun,"Pokoknya Kyunie harus bersamaku malam ini, _arrachi_?"

Dan dengan polosnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne, doryeonim._"

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul sedang duduk tenang di dalam tandu, membaca beberapa buku. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak indah membalik lembar demi lembar kertas buku yang dibacanya. Bibirnya yang tipis dan kemerahan bergumam pelan membaca isi buku. Bola matanya yang gelap bergerak-gerak melihat huruf-huruf dalam buku itu.

Ia dan rombongannya dalam perjalan untuk pergi keluar istana. Lebih tepatnya pergi ke kediaman pribadinya. Tak berapa lama tandunya diturunkan, dibukanya jendela tandu. Dilihatnya Yoona, kepala dayangnya dengan setia menunggunya.

Senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya, "Apa aku sudah cukup lama membaca, Im _sanggung _(Kepala dayang)?"

Yoona tersenyum, "_Ye, Heebin-mama._ Sebaiknya anda beristirahat sebentar. Bukankah sore ini anda akan bertemu orang penting?"

Heechul mengangguk. Dengan segera dia keluar dari tandu dibantu dengan Yoona. Senyum lebar terpasang diwajahnya melihat sekelilingnya. Sudah hampir 8 tahun dia tidak diizinkan oleh suaminya―Kaisar Lee Youngwoon untuk keluar dari istana. Itu dikarenakan Kerajaan masih dalam suasana berkabung sejak meninggalnya Ratu Min 8 tahun yang lalu. Youngwoon saat itu sangat terpuruk karena kematian istri tercintanya, membuat Heechul harus terus disampingnya. Dan dia juga harus memperhatikan Putra Mahkota Siwan yang juga terpuruk sejak kematian Ibunya. Suasana pun semakin diperkeruh sejak diculiknya Pangeran Yoon, putra kedua Youngwoon. Heechul tersenyum miris mengingat itu semua. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan dia beruntung karena dirinya tidak jatuh sakit ataupun gila karena semua itu.

Kehilangan seseorang yang dianggap saudara perempuan sendiri meninggal tragis tanpa diketahui siapa pembunuhnya. Padahal malam sebelumnya, Ratu Min masih bertemu dengannya. Tapi Heechul seolah sudah tahu akan kematian Ratu Min ketika beliau memintanya untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi Pangeran Yoon. Dan dugaan Heechul benar.

Seorang pelayan rumah pribadi Heechul keluar dan membungkuk hormat. "_Heebin-mama._ Pria itu sudah datang. Dia sudah menunggu di dalam." Kata pelayan itu.

Heechul mengangguk paham. Dengan anggunnya dia berjalan memasuki rumahnya ke bagian ruang khusus tamu. Begitu dia masuk, seorang pria yang tampak duduk membelakanginya langsung menoleh. Pria itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Duduklah." kata Heechul lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Apa kau orang yang mengirimkan surat rahasia itu padaku?" tanya Heechul langsung tanpa basa basi.

"_Ye, Heebin-mama._ Saya yang telah menyuruh orang untuk memberikannya pada anda." Kata pria itu sopan.

Heechul merasa jantungnya berdebar. _Apakah ini jawabannya? Apakah ini yang dimaksud Yang Mulia Ratu? Pangeran Yoon...?_

Dengan ragu-ragu Heechul berkata, "S-siapa kau? D-dalam suratmu kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang P-pangeran Yoon?"

Pria itu menatap Heechul, "Nama saya Choi Yunho, putra kedua dari wangsa Choi. Saya adalah seorang tentara penting di Pasukan Jepang resimen 54. Dan atas perintah mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu Min...Pangeran Yoon, ada pada saya."

Mata Heechul membesar, sekarang dia percaya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pangeran Yoon bukan diculik, tapi disembunyikan...

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahun 1914_

.

.

"Gerakkan pedangm dengan kuat! Changmin perhatikan bahumu!"

Pagi dimusim gugur, dihalaman keluarga Choi. Tampak lima orang yang sedang berlatih pedang. Lebih tepatnya empat orang. Choi Yunho sedang sibuk memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang berlatih dengan Kyuhyun.

Sebelas tahun berlalu, kedua putra Choi tumbuh dengan baik. Mereka menjadi pemuda yang tampan, pintar, sangat sopan dan kuat. Ehm...agak pengecualian untuk Changmin. Dia belum begitu kuat. Seperti sekarang, anak itu tampak kewalahan menangkis serangan pedang kayu dari Kibum―putra dari wangsa Kim yang berlatih pedang dibawah pengawasan Yunho.

"Bummie! Pelan-pelan sedikit!" keluh Changmin sambil terus menangkis gerakan pedang Kibum.

Kibum menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku berlatih dengan Ayahmu bukan untuk pelan-pelan. Aku harus gesit dan cepat agar musuhku mati."

Mata Changmin melebar, "YA! Kim Kibum! Kau berencana membunuhku!?"

Kibum hanya melengos dan terus menggerakkan pedangnya. Sementara itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak berlatih dengan keras. Keduanya tampak sangat bersemangat berlatih. Pedang Siwon dan Kyuhyun seolah bergantian saling menyerang. Gerakan mereka berdua sangat lincah dan gesit.

"_Doryeonim, _apa anda belum lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menghalau dan menyerang Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, "Belum, apa kau lelah Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan memberlihatkan smirk evilnya. "Tentu saja belum. Dan saya harap anda berhenti memanggil saya seperti itu." Katanya.

Siwon terkekeh, "Jika kau menang melawanku, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu begitu. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah, bersiaplah _doryeonim_."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyerang seolah tak memberi celah bagi Siwon untuk menyerang. Tapi Siwon tetap tidak menyerah. Dia terus menangkis gerakan pedang Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk menyerang. Tapi gerakannya meleset, membuat pemuda itu tersandung dan jatuh tertelentang ke tanah dan pingsan.

"_Doryeonim_!" panggil Kyuhyun panik. Dia melempar pedangnya sembarangan dan menghampiri Siwon. Changmin dan Kibum pun segera menghentikan latihan mereka dan menghampiri Siwon.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaruh kepala Siwon di pahanya dan menepuk pelan pipi Siwon. "_D-doryeonim_..._illeonayo._" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Siwon tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Changmin dan Kibum juga tampak khawatir. "_Hyungnim_, _illeona._" Kata Changmin mengguncang pelan tubuh Siwon.

Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dia ketakutan setengah mati melihat Siwon tak kunjung membuka matanya. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dipipi Kyuhyun ketika perlahan Siwon membuka matanya. Senyum jahil terlihat diwajahnya. "Akhirnya aku berhasil mengerjaimu, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun yang tadi menangis kini melempar tatapan kesal pada Siwon, begitu juga Changmin dan Kibum. "Ya! _Doryeonim_!"

"_Hyungnim,_ apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?" keluh Changmin.

Kibum juga mengeluarkan protesnya, "_Hyungnim_, kau membuatku ketakutan."

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian beranjak duduk dan menatap Ayahnya yang sejak tadi hanya duduk tenang memperhatikan mereka. Yunho sejak awal sudah tahu kalau Siwon hanya berpura-pura, jadi dia tidak tampak khawatir.

"Habis, kalian bertiga selalu berhasil mengerjaiku. Jadi kali ini, giliran kalian yang kukerjai. Hahaha ternyata menyenangkan sekali mengerjai kalian." Kata Siwon senang.

Ketiga orang yang dimaksud langsung memasang muka cemberut, tapi beberapa saat kemudian smirk evil terlihat diwajah mereka. Seolah saling memberi kode dengan cepat mereka menggelitiki Siwon. Membuat pemuda itu tak mampu menahan tawa karena kegelian.

"HAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN! HAHAHAHA!"

"Tidak akan! _Hyungnim _salah jika mengerjai kami!"

"Kami akan membalas orang yang mengerjai kami!"

"_Doryeonim_, bersiaplah dengan gelitikan super kami!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN! _JEBAL_!"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keempat pemuda itu. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong datang menghampiri suaminya sambil membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas teh krisan. Jaejoong ikut memandangi keempat pemuda itu dan terkekeh pelan. "Ketiga anak itu tak pernah berhenti mengerjai Siwon." Katanya.

Yunho menoleh pada istrinya dan tersenyum. Pria itu kemudian mengambil salah satu gelas dan meminumnya perlahan. Matanya menatap sendu keempat anak itu, lebih tepatnya pada Siwon. Jaejoong mengerti dengan pandangan Yunho segera mengelus pelan bahu suaminya.

"Waktunya semakin dekat?" tanyanya.

Yunho memandang istrinya dan mengangguk pelan. "Bersiaplah, waktunya semakin sedikit." Katanya. Jaejoong mengangguk paham, matanya kini memandang kearah Siwon dengan sedih.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

_**Akhirnya saya updated chapter pertama dari TsoTE. Sya snang krna rspon FF ini ckup baik. Yg sdah review sya ucapin Gomawo. Sya ga' bnyak pesan kli ini. Sya emg lgi buru2 wktu updated ini. Jdi sya cman blg, jgn lpa review y!"**_


	3. 2 : Cold-Blooded Killer

_**Trima ksih krna sma smua yg udah dkung sya. Shabat sya yg sdah dkung sya utk buat FF ini dan smua readers yg udah bca n review FF ini. Sya snang krna respon positif dri readers smua. Pas updated kmren sya deg-degan nunggu review dri readers. Sya tkut readers ga' ska sma critanya yg emg smua krakternya fiksi tpi sya ambil sdikit2 dri kisah Maharani Myeongseong dan Kaisar Gojong yg sya kmbangin. Jka readers bca sjrahnya, psti tau krakter Maharani Myeongseong it siapa and Kaisar Gojong itu siapa. *Kok sya jdi nyruh blajar sjarah? #-_-)**_

_**Kmren tmen sya ad yg nanya, knpa Sooman dsni gelarnya Pangeran Agung smentara anakny sendiri adlah Raja. Jwabannya, Sooman bukanlah kturunan lngsung yg bsa mnjadi Raja. Tpi krna Raja sbelumnya tdak mmiliki kturunan, dan Sooman adlah satu2nya krabat dkat. Beliau mndapat glar Pangeran Agung krna Youngwoon mnjadi Raja d umur 12 tahun, blum pnya kkuatan. Dia lah yg mngatur sluruh urusan krajaan smpai Youngwoon sndiri siap.**_

_**Oh ya, utk readers yg ga' suka genre Angst, sya sran skali lgi lbih baik ga' bca *Ehm, ga' ap2 jga sih bca tpi jgn mrah sma sya klu critanya bkal "agak" nyiksa wonkyu. Hehehehe. Oke lngsung aj! Check it out!  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Shadow / The Shadow of The Emperor

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Thriller

**Cast :**

1\. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of Emperor)

2\. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya)

3\. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

4\. Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin (Jenderal Pasukan Perang Korea, Adik Angkat Siwon)

5\. Jung Yunho as Choi Yunho (Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, Ayah angkat Siwon)

6\. Kim Jaejoong as Choi Jaejoong / Lady Choi (Istri Choi Yunho, Ibu Angkat Siwon)

7\. Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Perdana Menteri Han Raya, Sahabat Siwon)

8\. Matsuyama Kenichi as Matsuyama Kenichi (Mantan Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54)

9\. Im Siwan as Lee Siwan (Kaisar Kedua dari Han Raya, Kakak Siwon)

10\. Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon (Kaisar Pertama dari Han Raya, Ayah Siwon)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Harap diingat! Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka.**_

_**Smua org d FF ini hnya mwakili krkter dri critanya sja. Tdak yg sbenarnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahun 1897, dua tahun setelah meninggalnya Ratu Min Jungsoo yang menarik khalayak masyarakat dunia akan dugaan kekejaman Jepang ketika membunuh sang Ratu. Nama negeri Joseon dihapuskan dan diganti dengan Kekaisaran Han Raya sebagai bentuk lepasnya pengaruh Dinasti Qing (Cina) di negeri ini. Lee Youngwoon berganti gelar menjadi Kaisar. Di tahun 1905 karena keteledoran Kaisar Lee Youngwoon yang menandatangani "Perjanjian Eulsa", Han Raya menjadi bagian "Prektorat" Jepang. Kaisar kemudian diturunkan dari tahtanya dan digantikan oleh Putra Mahkota Lee Siwan. Kondisi Han Raya sangat buruk saat itu. Dan di tahun 1910, Jepang menyatakan "Aneksasi" dan menjadikan Han Raya sebagai negara jajahan Jepang._

.

.

.

_Tahun 1914_

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunda kepergianmu?"

Yunho menatap heran istrinya―Jaejoong yang membantunya mengancingkan pakaian militernya. Baru kali ini setelah dua puluh tahun lebih mereka menikah dan Jaejoong mengeluh karena Yunho akan berangkat tugas ke Tokyo. Yunho kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan pipi istrinya yang entah hanya dimatanya saja atau orang-orang juga menyadari kalau wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu tampak tak menua sama sekali. Ia masih seperti dulu, wanita tercantik dimata Yunho.

"_Waeyo, _Jongie-_ah_?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian memandang wajah suaminya lalu ikut mengelus pipi Yunho. "_Molla,_ aku merasa uring-uringan belakangan ini." Ujar Jaejoong. "Aku mengkhawatirkan kau dan Siwon. Kau akan mengajaknya juga,kan?"

Sekarang Yunho tahu kenapa istrinya mengeluh, ini karena ia akan mengajak Siwon ke Tokyo. Ia sengaja mengajaknya agar Siwon melihat bagaimana besar dan modernnya Jepang di zaman Meiji ini. Tapi Jaejoong takut akan banyak hal karena rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan tentang Siwon. Sepintar apapun menyimpan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga baunya. Apalagi umur Siwon sudah menginjak 19 tahun, semakin dekat bagi keduanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon.

Masa penjajahan Jepang sangat buruk. Bahkan sudah ada desas-desus bahwa Kaisar Lee Siwan akan dibunuh seperti yang terjadi pada Ibunya, Ratu Min Jungsoo yang diduga meninggal karena dibunuh oleh mata-mata Jepang. Tapi bisa juga Kaisar Lee Siwan akan dibunuh oleh rakyatnya sendiri karena kekecewaan rakyat Han Raya pada pemerintahannya yang menjual negeri sendiri pada Jepang. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka keduanya harus memberitahukan Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan bahwa Siwon bukan Choi Siwon melainkan Lee Siwon, Pangeran Han Raya. Siwon akan naik tahta menggantikan Siwan.

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Sudah sembilan belas tahun, ini bukan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Wasiat Yang Mulia Ratu adalah menjadikan Siwon sebagai pemimpin yang tegas, bijaksana, cerdas dan berdedikasi tinggi. Siwon harus melihat dunia yang lebih luas. Dan Tokyo adalah salah satu contoh untuknya agar bisa melihat betapa luas dunia ini. Waktunya semakin sedikit Jongie-_ah_...waktunya untuk belajar memimpin semakin sedikit." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca,"T-tapi...dia juga putraku. Dia...besar dalam dekapanku,_ yeobo._ Aku ingin dia tumbuh seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Aku ingin―"

"Choi Jaejoong!" Yunho memotong kalimat istrinya dengan tegas, membuat wanita itu terkesiap kaget dan tak berkutik.

Yunho menghela napas panjang dan memandang Jaejoong dengan sedih, "Aku...juga sama Jongie-_ah._ Dia tumbuh besar sebagai putra sulungku. Anak yang kuharap akan menjadi pria dewasa yang menikah dan memiliki anak. Hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi...tidak semudah itu kenyataannya. Sebuah beban tidak bisa hilang darinya, dia adalah pemimpin masa depan. Dia bukan hanya keluarga Kerajaan ataupun milik kita Jongie-_ah_...dia milik semua rakyat Han Raya."

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Yunho menarik istrinya itu dalam dekapannya, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. "Hiks..._nae adeul..._hiks...kenapa nasibmu malang sekali..." ujar Jaejoong dalam tangisnya.

Mata Yunho juga tampak berkaca-kaca. Disudut pandang seorang rakyat Han Raya, dia mendukung Siwon untuk naik tahta. Tapi disudut pandang seorang Ayah, dia menangisi kemalangan putranya...

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Jangan lupa ingatkan Ayahmu untuk makan malam. Dia sangat sering melupakannya jika sedang bertugas."

"_Eommoni, geotcheongmaseyo. _Selama ada aku, _Abeoji_ tidak akan melewatkan jam makan malam."

"Jongie-_ah_..."

Aku tersenyum menahan senyum ketika melihat Choi _Manim _(Nyonya) menasehati Siwon _doryeonim_ dan menyinggung Choi _Nali._ Dan ekspresi _Nali _yang tampak tidak suka.

Changmin _doryeonim_ menyenggol bahuku, membuatku menoleh. Tuan mudaku yang terkadang seperti anak kecil dan terkadang dewasa itu memasang muka cemberut padaku. "Kau tega sekali, Kyu. Meninggalkan aku sendirian sementara kalian pergi ke Tokyo." Keluhnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil, "Itu karena permintaan Siwon _doryeonim_ dan Choi _Nali_ memperbolehkan. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas, _doryeonim_." Kataku.

Kini _doryeonim_ku itu memandang kesal Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, tapi hanya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memasang wajah memelas. "Kalian tega sekali..._Abeoji,_ izinkan aku ikut. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu susah dan menurut..." pintanya pada _Nali_.

_Nali_ memandang tegas Changmin _doryeonim_. "Kau masih berumur 17 tahun. Masih ada lain waktu untuk mengunjungi Tokyo. Lagipula sudah dekat bagimu untuk ikut ujian Universitas Sungkyukwan. Kau harus fokus pada sekolahmu."

"Terima saja nasibmu anak kecil." Kata Siwon _doryeonim._ Wajah Changmin _doryeonim_ kembali merengut kesal dan kemudian memandang Siwon _doryeonim_ yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua _doryeonim_ku yang selalu bertengkar jika ada kesempatan. Tapi akan saling menyayangi dan merindukan jika mereka terpisah atau saat salah satu dari mereka sakit. Hubungan saudara yang menurutku menyenangkan.

"Changmin-_ah_, biarkan saja_ Abeoji _dan _hyungnim_mu pergi. Selama mereka pergi, _Eommoni_ akan memasakkan banyak makanan khusus untukmu." Bujuk Choi_ Manim_ yang kuharap akan berhasil. Karena biasanya Changmin_ doryeonim_ akan mudah dipujuk jika itu menyangkut soal makanan.

Dengan setengah hati, akhirnya Changmin _doryeonim _mengangguk pelan. Membuatku merasa sedikit lega karena pujukan _Manim_ cukup berhasil. Siwon _doryeonim_ mengacak rambut adiknya itu dengan senyum mengembang. "Ketika aku pulang nanti, aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Tokyo." Katanya.

Dengan wajah cemberut Changmin_ doryeonim_ berkata, "Pastikan kau membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukku, _hyungnim_."

Setelah berpamitan Aku mengikuti Choi _Nali_ dan Siwon _doryeonim_ naik ke mobil. Aku duduk disamping supir, sementara _Nali _dan _doryeonim_ duduk di kursi belakang. Mobil melaju membawa kami ke perjalanan menuju stasiun Kereta menuju Tokyo.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Choi _Nali_ padaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "_Ne, nali._"

"Di Jepang ada banyak samurai. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada salah seorang guru besar di Jepang. Dia adalah seorang mantan Jendral di Jepang dan keturunan Samurai dari klan _Hagi_. Kuharap kau bisa belajar sedikit banyak dengannya." Kata Choi _Nali_ padaku.

Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana ketika tahu Choi _Nali_ akan mengenalkanku pada orang besar dan akan mengajariku tentang pedang. Sejak kecil aku sudah bergelut dengan besi panjang yang tajam itu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas jasa keluarga Choi. Karena itu aku juga akan bekerja keras sekarang demi melindungi keluarga Choi yang selalu menerima dan mengasuhku hingga sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"_Kamsahamnida, Nali. Jeongmal kamsahamnida!"_ kataku cepat dan menundukkan kepalaku beberapa kali sebagai tanda terima kasih. Choi _Nali_ hanya tersenyum sementara Siwon _doryeonim_ menatapku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Kyunie, kau senang sekali. Sebentar lagi pasti wajahmu akan memerah." Kata Siwon _doryeonim_ senang.

DEG!

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihat senyum lebar Siwon _doryeonim_ dan tanpa sadar muka terasa panas karena malu, membuatku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Tawa kecil Siwon _doryeonim_ terdengar. Belakangan ini aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Terkadang jantungku berdegup kencang setelah melihat Siwon _doryeonim. _Seperti sekarang, jantungku seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat senyum dan tawanya. Jangan-jangan...

Kugeleng cepat kepalaku, berusaha menormalkan otak dan detak jantungku. Semoga pikiran aneh yang tadi terlintas di otakku tidak akan datang lagi.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Dengan segala hormat, aku menolak pengangkatanku sebagai _Hwangtaehu _(Ibu Suri)."

Siwan hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban penolakan yang kesekian kalinya itu. Pria yang bergelar Kaisar itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya ketika mendengar perkataan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti Ibu sendiri itu. Kim Heechul―wanita bergelar _Heebin_ dari Kaisar terdahulu yaitu Ayah kandung Siwan itu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki selain istrinya.

Sejak Ibunya meninggal, Siwan merasa hidupnya hancur. Dia kehilangan sosok Ibu yang begitu dicintainya diumur enam tahun, terlalu muda. Tapi dia sudah menghadapi banyak problema dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan adik dalam penculikan, perpecahan dalam Joseon karena tindakan Ayahnya ketika memecat Kakeknya―Pangeran Agung Sooman dari pemerintahan, Perjanjian Eulsa yang mengikat, dan penurunan tahta Ayahnya dan digantikan olehnya. Semua benar-benar mengguncangnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah meninggalnya sang Ayah karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Ia merasakan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam. Karena itulah dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. Heechul adalah sosok Ibu yang sangat dicintainya, dia tak ingin wanita itu pergi meninggalkan istana karena sang Ayah sudah meninggal. ***(**_**Dalam catatan yang sudah saya baca, ada yang membahas kalau selir kerajaan harus meninggalkan istana ketika Raja/Kaisar saat itu meninggal**_**).**

Siwan berkata, "Kumohon terimalah permintaanku ini _Eommonim_. Jika _Eommonim_ mempermasalahkan tentang pendapat dari para pejabat istana, itu tidak akan terjadi. Selama Perdana Menteri Kim masih hidup, tidak akan ada yang berani mengusikmu."

"_Pyeha _(Kaisar), tidak seharusnya anda memanggilku seperti itu. Ini dilarang dalam peraturan istana." Kata Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Eommonim._ Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu di Istana, anda adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup. Anda―"

"_Pyeha_ masih memiliki seorang _dongsaeng_, jangan lupakan itu." Heechul memotong perkataan Siwan dengan cepat, wajahnya tampak datar beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. Dipandanginya Siwan dengan tatapan sendu. "Anda harus tetap mengingat keberadaannya, _Pyeha_. Dia...juga bagian dari keluarga Kerajaan." Lanjutnya.

Ketika perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Heechul, kejadian masa lalu seolah terlintas kembali diotak Siwan. Dan kejadian yang teringat adalah kematian Ibunya...

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"_Jeoha (Yang Mulia __***untuk pangeran**__)! Kami mohon berhenti!"_

_Seorang anak kecil berlari cepat diikuti oleh dayang-dayang dibelakangnya memanggilnya untuk berhenti. Putra Mahkota―Siwan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar teriakan dan tangisan sekitar pukul Jashi __***(Pembagian waktu di zaman Joseon, sekitar pukul 23.30 – 01.30)**__. Dan ia tahu dimana suara itu berasal dari Paviliun Okhuru, kediaman sang Ratu._

"_Hiks! Hiks! Wangbi Mama (Yang Mulia Ratu)..."_

_Begitu tiba di depan Paviliun Okhuru, Siwan melihat banyak dayang dan kasim yang menangis di depan tempat itu. Tempat itu juga di kelilingi oleh banyak pengawal istana. Siwan merasa seluruh tubuhnya membatu, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa._

"_Jeoha..." panggil Kasim Shin memanggil Siwan, pria itu hendak menyentuh pundaknya tapi ditepis cepat dengan anak itu._

_Dengan segala kekuatannya, Siwan berlari masuk ke paviliun, melewati semua orang yang ada ditempat itu. Dan langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _

"_Aaargh...Jungsoo-ah! Hiks! Gajimaseyo...hiks!"_

_Seorang pria berjubah Raja memeluk tubuh seorang wanita bersimbah darah. Dan tangisan pilu sang Raja semakin membuat Siwan merasa kepalanya terasa berat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan. Perlahan ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak seseorang, dan begitu ia berbalik seorang wanita menatapnya dengan air mata yang tak dapat dihentikan. Dan tanpa bicara apapun, Heechul memeluk Siwan dengan erat. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan dalam hati anak itu. Tapi tak ada satupun kehangatan yang mampu ia rasakan sekarang. Ketika melihat mata seorang pria paruh baya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Pangeran Agung Sooman menatapnya...  
_

.

_**Flashback End**_

.

"Aku tak yakin dapat mengingatnya."

Tubuh Heechul menegang mendengar perkataan Siwan. Ia hendak marah tapi begitu melihat senyum miris diwajah pemuda itu, tak ada satu katapun yang dapat ia ucapkan ketika melihat mata Siwan.

"Jika dia benar-benar masih hidup, seperti apa rupa wajahnya membuatku takut. Aku takut dia memiliki rahang tegas seperti _Aba-mama_, mata yang menyiratkan kebijaksanaan seperti _Eomma-mama_. Aku takut...diriku ini akan membencinya, karena mengingatnya seakan harus mengingat kenangan malam itu. Seolah menyatakan kalau aku...sendirian..." ujarnya lalu memandang Heechul lekat, "Karena itu, biarkanlah aku memperjuangkan _Eommonim. _Dengan keberadaan _Eommonim _disisiku, membuatku tak merasa sendirian. Dan aku tak akan membencinya..." lanjutnya.

Tak ada kata beberapa saat dari keduanya. Heechul berusaha menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dikedua matanya lalu menghela napas panjang, lalu tersenyum, "Anda menang kali ini, _Pyeha_. Saya akan menerima keputusan anda." katanya.

Siwan tak dapat menahan senyumnya, "Senang mendengarnya, aku akan memberikan kabar pada Kim _Yejo ***(Menteri Upacara) **_untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi undur diri." kata Heechul lalu membungkuk hormat dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Siwan berkata, "Siapa namanya?"

Heechul segera menoleh, memandang Siwan yang kini sedang membuka berkas kerja di atas meja. "Dia lahir dengan nama yang sama denganku, Yoon. Dan seharusnya di musim dingin tahun itu akan diumumkan namanya yang sebenarnya." ujarnya lalu memandang Heechul, "_Eomma-mama_ sangat dekat dengan _Eommonim_, kupikir dia memberitahumu." lanjutnya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Siwon, namanya Lee Siwon."

Siwan tersenyum ketika mendengar itu, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada berkas kerjanya. "Kesempurnaan dan kebaikan, Bersemangat, berpengetahuan dan keindahan, pengampunan dan kemerdekaan, Suci. Arti namanya sangat bagus." katanya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar. Di depan paviliun Kaisar, dilihatnya Yoona dan rombongan para dayang. Melihat Heechul sudah keluar, membuat Yoona dan rombongannya mengikuti Heechul meninggalkan tempat itu. Dalam perjalanan Heechul melirik sedikit Yoona, membuat Kepala Dayang itu mengerti dan lebih mendekat pada Heechul. "Ada apa, _mama_?"

"Apa ada kabar dari luar?" tanya Heechul.

"_Ye, _ada surat yang baru saja tiba."

Heechul mengangguk paham lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTe

.

.

.

.

.

_Heebin-mama, ketika anda membaca surat ini saya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Dan seperti keinginan mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu, saya membawa Chinwang_ **_*(Pangeran Putra Kaisar) _**_diumurnya yang ke 19. Mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu ingin Chinwang mempelajari banyak hal dari negara musuh untuk mengantisipasi apapun yang terjadi di masa depan. Saya harap anda tidak perlu khawatir, identitas Chinwang tidak akan terbongkar jika tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kenyataan ini di Istana kecuali anda. Saya akan menjaga Chinwang dengan baik. _

Heechul melipat kembali lembaran surat dari Yunho itu, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan khawatir dalam dirinya. Yunho membawa Siwon dalam perjalanannya kali ini, dan seperti seorang Ibu Heechul merasakan perasaan khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika Siwon diculik atau dibunuh oleh orang-orang Jepang itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di otak Heechul. Ia menghela napas panjang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang.

"_Im Sanggung, _apa kau diluar?" panggil Heechul.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Yoona masuk dan membungkuk hormat. "_Ye, mama_."

"Siapkan tandu, aku ingin pergi ke kuil sekarang." perintahnya, membuat Yoona kaget dengan perintah yang tiba-tiba itu.

"_Y-ye? Ye, Heebin-mama._" kata Yoona lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul sendirian.

Heechul mengambil kotak rias miliknya, yang terselip dibalik kotak hiasnya, sebuah foto. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya ketika melihat foto itu meski mata berkaca-kaca. Memandang wajah lima orang yang ada di foto itu, foto keluarga kerajaan. Tampak wajah suami tercintanya, Jungsoo, dirinya juga Siwan dan Siwon yang masih bayi berada dalam pelukan Jungsoo. Heechul tak dapat menahan air matanya sekarang, ketika melihat foto keluarga mereka yang bahagia membuatnya sedih. Dia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Dipeluknya foto itu dalam dekapannya, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan rindunya.

"_Mama, _apa aku bisa melakukannya...?"

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Ditahun 1914, Jepang menjadi negara pertama di Asia yang menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi Amerika dan Rusia. Negara yang sebenarnya juga mengadopsi perkembangan di Barat itu sudah menjadi penjajah paling ambisius dan ditakuti di Asia. Dibawah kuasa Kaisar Meiji, Jepang terus berkembang dan berkembang menjadi negara penguasa. Dan disinilah Siwon sekarang, ia berada di Jepang―lebih tepatnya di Tokyo.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta api, Yunho, Siwon dan Kyuhyun dijemput menggunakan mobil oleh dua orang tentara, menuju sebuah rumah yang akan ditempati ketiganya selama berada di Tokyo. Siwon terkagum-kagum melihat sekelilingnya melalui jendela mobil. Pemandangan kota modern Tokyo menghipnotis matanya. Bangunan-bangun bergaya barat, pakaian bergaya barat, semuanya terlihat sangat modern dan menarik. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu terlihat serius memperhatikan jalanan. Sesekali tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang dianggapnya lucu. Melihatnya tanpa sadar Siwon juga tersenyum.

Bersama dengan Kyuhyun sejak 11 tahun yang lalu, membuat Siwon sangat mengenal pemuda itu. Yang terlihat kuat dan sangat ahli dalam ilmu pedang. Ia juga terlihat dingin dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Tapi entah kenapa berbanding terbalik ketika bersama Siwon, Changmin dan Kibum. Dia terlihat sangat manis, lucu dan mudah tertawa. Siwon merasa sangat senang ketika melihat tawa lepas Kyuhyun. Terlihat sangat...

"Kita sudah sampai."

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Ayahnya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba di depan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik. Beberapa orang pelayan menghampiri mobil dan mengambil barang-barang dari dalam bagasi. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil lebih dulu dengan pedang selalu siap ditangannya. Yunho dan Siwon turun setelahnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang pria keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan pakaian gaya eropa yang kental, pria yang umurnya mungkin seumuran dengan Yunho itu tersenyum pada ketiganya. Bahkan pria itu langsung memeluk Yunho. "_Eosoosaeyo, _Yunho-_ssi_." Kata pria itu. Dapat terdengar logat khas Jepangnya meski ia berbahasa Korea.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Matsuyama-san." Kata Yunho setelah mereka melepas pelukan.

Matsuyama Kenichi―pemilik rumah bergaya klasik itu tampak senang bertemu sahabat lamanya Choi Yunho datang setelah cukup lama tidak mengunjunginya. Matanya kemudian melihat kearah kedua pemuda di belakang Yunho. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk hormat. Matanya awalnya tertuju pada Siwon sebelum kemudian memandang Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya pedang yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Siwon dengan senyum. "Yang ini pasti Siwon, sudah lama sekali. Terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih berumur dua tahun." katanya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Kenichi mengangguk, "Kau saat itu masih kecil, jadi tidak mengingatnya. Dan lagipula, Yunho tidak pernah membawamu ke Tokyo sejak itu. Sangat menyebalkan karena dia tak pernah pergi ke acara perjamuan yang diadakan para petinggi Jepang bersama keluarganya." katanya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya tentara biasa saat itu." kata Yunho.

"Apanya yang tentara biasa? Kau adalah tentara pasukan elit resimen 54, bahkan yang terbaik diangkatannya. Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Yunho_-ah_." kata Kenichi lalu merangkul bahu Yunho. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan melelahkan." ajak Kenichi, mereka pun segera masuk.

Kenichi melirik kebelakang, kearah Kyuhyun. "Apa dia pemuda yang kau bilang?" tanya Kenichi pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk, "Kuharap kau dapat membimbingnya, Matsuyama-_san_."

Kenichi tersenyum, "Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang ahli pedang," kata Kenichi yang tanpa sadar dapat didengar oleh Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan sekelilinya. Siwon kemudian menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. "Dia yang akan jadi gurumu, Kyu." kata Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Siwon memasang wajah cemberut, "Jangan sampai kau terlalu asik dengan pedang dan melupakanku, Kyu. Ingat itu." ancam Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, melihat tingkah tuan mudanya itu. Akhirnya ia menjawab, _"Ne, doryeongnim._"

Siwon tersenyum senang sekarang dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa Siwon sadari, perlakuannya itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dan jantung pemuda itu berdebar cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, ketika langit berubah gelap. Seorang pria berdiri di depan telepon diruang kerjanya. Matsuyama Kenichi sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Siapkan semuanya dalam dua minggu ini. Aku akan ke Gyeongsang ***(Nama Seoul pada zaman kolonial Jepang)** dalam dua minggu. Pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar." katanya pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"_Saya mengerti, tuan._"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Kenichi menaruh kembali ganggang telepon ditangannya dan kemudian berjalan kearah jendela besar diruang kerjanya itu. Matanya yang saat Yunho datang tampak bersahabat, kini menunjukkan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

Dengan nada suara yang benar-benar rendah ia berkata,"Sebentar lagi, anda akan mati Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

.

_**Maaf kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya. Sbenarnya saya emg lgi bnyak lbur krna kliah, tpi sya masih ttap sbuk dgn kgiatan teater sya. Kmrin sya bru aj ikt Festival Teater dan kbar baiknya teater sya menang! Yeay! Dan skrg ada satu lgi kegiatan teater yang menunggu, teater tunggal kmi yang tnggal bbrapa hri lgi. Fiuuh! Ckup mlelahkan, tpi sya mrasa senang. Dan d sela-sela kgiatan itu, sya brhasil nyelesaiin chapter ini mskipun ya pendek. maaf ya readers T-T. Chapter depan sya usahakan bkin lbih pnjang. Oke jgn lupa review ya!**_


	4. 3 : Blue Eyes

_**Setelah mnyelesaikan chapter trakhir dri Return, saya bru bsa nglanjutin FF ini. Sya brterima kasih sma readers yg sudah ngsih review kmren. ^_^ Maaf mmbuat klian smua nunggu FF ini lama bget. Sya sngaja nunda dlu buat nglanjutin FF ini krna sya mau fokus nylesain Return dlu. Oh ya, kmren ad yg mnta glosarium. Sya bngung mau bkin glosarium yg gmn? Sya bkin glosarium d pling akhir chap ini atau sprti yg sya bkin kemarin2? *pkai tnda kurung gtu. Untuk smentra ini sya bkin yg pkai tnda krung, klu mau mnta gnti review aj oke! Oke lngsung aj! Check it out!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Shadow / The Shadow of The Emperor

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Thriller

**Cast :**

1\. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of Emperor)

2\. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya)

3\. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

4\. Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin (Jenderal Pasukan Perang Korea, Adik Angkat Siwon)

5\. Jung Yunho as Choi Yunho (Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, Ayah angkat Siwon)

6\. Kim Jaejoong as Choi Jaejoong / Lady Choi (Istri Choi Yunho, Ibu Angkat Siwon)

7\. Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Perdana Menteri Han Raya, Sahabat Siwon)

8\. Matsuyama Kenichi as Matsuyama Kenichi (Mantan Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, )

9\. Im Siwan as Lee Siwan (Kaisar Kedua dari Han Raya, Kakak Siwon)

10\. Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon (Kaisar Pertama dari Han Raya, Ayah Siwon)

11\. Watanabe Ken as Watanabe Ken (Residen Jenderal Jepang di Han Raya)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Harap diingat! Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka.**_

_**Smua org d FF ini hnya mwakili krkter dri critanya sja. Tdak yg sbenarnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau yang selalu bersamaku_

_Mengikuti dan berdiri dibelakangku_

_Kau yang selama ini tak kusadari keberadaannya_

_Mengetahui semua kesedihan dan kesepianku_

_Kau yang menjadi kelam karena aku_

_Melindungiku dalam kegelapan_

_Kau yang mencintaiku _

_Menjadi bayanganku_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1895_

.

.

BRAAAAAAK!

"Aaaakhh!"

Yunho menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara teriakan diluar sana. Meskipun di dalam jalan rahasia yang tertutup, samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ya, dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ratu Min.

"_Jungjeon-mama__*** (Yang Mulia Ratu : zaman Joseon)**__ ..._" gumam Yunho pelan.

Dia benar-benar tahu hari ini akan tiba. Seharusnya hari ini ia adalah bagian dari _samurai_ yang akan membunuh Ratu. Orang-orang Jepang sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama karena dendam terhadap Ratu. Dan mereka mendapat akses mudah memasuki istana oleh Pangeran Agung Sooman. Bahkan mertua dari Ratu pun berencana untuk membunuh wanita yang bahkan sangat berjasa untuk negeri ini.

"_Nali (Tuan), _kita harus cepat. Pintu jalan rahasia ini hanya bisa terbuka sebentar." kata dayang yang menunjukkan jalan rahasia ini.

Akhirnya Yunho hanya mampu menuruti dayang itu dan meninggalkan Ratu dalam bahaya yang akan merenggup nyawanya, kakinya pun melangkah menelusuri jalan itu.

"Ngg...huwaaa...huwaaa..."

Tiba-tiba saja bayi dalam pelukannya menangis. Dengan cepat ia menimangnya, berharap pangeran kecil itu akan diam. "_Daegun-Agissi__***(Yang Mulia Pangeran : zaman Joseon)**_...tidurlah. Anda...akan bertemu _Jungjeon-mama _dalam tidur anda..." kata Yunho dengan suara yang benar-benar bergetar. Tak berapa lama setelah Yunho mengatakan itu, tangis Pangeran Siwon akhirnya mereda dan bayi itu perlahan terlelap. Yunho dan dayang itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan keluar dan akhirnya tiba di ujung jalan.

"Semoga _Nali_ dan _Daegun-Agissi_ selamat." Kata Dayang itu sebelum memberi hormat.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada Siwon. Ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan sedih dan dendam yang teramat sangat. Dalam hati ia berkata, "_Jungjeon-mama, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan anda. Tapi aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Daegun-Agissi dan membawanya kembali jika terjadi sesuatu pada negeri ini nantinya. Dan orang-orang Jepang itu akan membayar atas semua yang mereka lakukan..."_

Dikeheningan malam itu suara Yunho terdengar dalam dan menusuk ketika ia berkata,"Matsuyama Kenichi, kau akan membayar semuanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

_1914_

.

.

**Author POV**

TRAK!

"Seorang Samurai punya kaki yang menapak ditanah dengan sangat kuat! Kedua tangan mereka memegang _Katana __***(Jenis pedang asli dari Jepang)**_ dengan kokoh! Perbaiki posisi tanganmu!"

Kyuhyun merasa kedua tangannya hampir mau lepas karena latihan melelahkan yang harus di jalaninya. Ya, sejak subuh tadi dia sudah berlatih dengan Kenichi. Pria paruh baya itu mengajarinya cukup keras, sudah hampir tiga jam Kyuhyun berlatih dengan posisi yang sama. Dia harus berdiri di depan balok kayu seukuran dengan tubuhnya, memukul balok kayu itu.

"Hari ini cukup." Kata Kenichi menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu reflek mengaduh pelan. "Berendamlah di air hangat, itu bisa membantu meredakan rasa kram. Kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan Katana. Benda ini berbeda dengan pedang biasa." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk hormat, "_Hai, sensei!_ (Ya, guru)."

Kenichi tersenyum tipis, "Awalnya aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Yunho ingin kau berlatih denganku. Tapi sekarang aku mulai mengerti. Kau...sangat bekerja keras. Pertahankan itu." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Bruk!

Begitu Kenichi pergi, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dan memejamkan mata. "Aah...lelahnya..." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika kain basah jatuh tepat diatas wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan menyingkirkannya. Matanya terbelalak dan pipinya merona merah ketika melihat wajah Siwon yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Siwon terkekeh karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Sudah selesai latihannya? Aku membawakanmu handuk dingin." Ujarnya kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian ikut berbaring di rumput, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal dan memandang langit.

"Sudah satu minggu kita disini. Huft, _Abeoji_ selalu berpergian. Dan aku selalu belajar disini dengan Nakamura _sensei_. Ini sama saja dengan aku pergi kuliah." Keluh Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandang Siwon yang masih memandang kearah langit. Ia tahu tuan mudanya itu merasa benar-benar bosan karena selama satu minggu, ia hanya bisa belajar dalam ruangan bersama guru barunya Nakamura Jun―seorang guru besar yang di datangkan oleh Kenichi atas permintaan Yunho. Tujuan Yunho membawa Siwon kemari salah satunya untuk belajar. Jepang sangat dalam pendidikan di Asia.

Meskipun Yunho adalah Jenderal, tapi ia tak mau Siwon ikut juga terjun dalam militer. Tuannya itu ingin tuan mudanya menjadi seseorang yang berpendidikan tinggi. Karena seorang yang berada dalam lingkup militer tidak diperkenankan untuk belajar tentang pemerintahan. Entah apa alasannya, Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, tuan besarnya selalu melakukan apapun yang dianggapnya benar dan harus.

"_Doryeonim_, bagaimana kalau kita meminta izin Matsuyama _sensei_ untuk berjalan-jalan? Aku rasa dia akan membolehkan." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Siwon berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan jam saku miliknya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ada jadwal belajar tiga jam lagi. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan. Lagipula aku berjanji pada Changmin untuk membelikannya oleh-oleh. _Kajja, _Kyu!" kata Siwon kemudian bangun dari posisinya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk bangun juga.

"T-tapi _doryeonim_. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu." Kata Kyuhyun menahan Siwon yang hendak menariknya pergi.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Mandi. Aku harus mandi."

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, es serut ini enak sekali!" Siwon terkagum-kagum ketika merasakan betapa enaknya _kokiguri *__**(Sejenis Es serut paling terkenal di Jepang)**_. Ya, mereka sedang berada di jalan pusat kota Tokyo. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan, dan yang paling mencolok adalah para _Geisha_ yang menggunakan _Kimono _dengan warna-warna yang mencolok.

Kyuhyun memakan _kokiguri_ miliknya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sesekali tangannya sibuk memperbaiki _Yukata__***(Pakaian khas Jepang, berbeda dengan Kimono yang berlapis-lapis)**_ berwarna coklat yang digunakannya. Dia sedikit tak nyaman dengan pakaian itu, tapi Siwon memaksanya. Tuan mudanya itu pun juga menggunakan _Yukata_ berwarna hijau gelap. Padahal di Jepang, kalangan atas sudah jarang menggunakan _Yukata _ataupun _Kimono. _Mereka lebih suka bergaya layaknya orang-orang barat.

"Kyunie, ayo kita kesana! Aku ingin membelikan Changmin _Hanetsuki_ _***(Sejenis permainan yang mirip bulu tangkis)**_. Anak itu selalu tergila-gila dengan mainan." Kata Siwon antusias. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham dan mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon. Cara berjalan pemuda itu sedikit aneh karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan _geta__***(Bakiak khas Jepang)**_. Sementara itu Siwon tampak sangat nyaman menggunakan sandal kayu itu. Entah karena ia terlalu antusias, atau karena hanya Kyuhyun yang menganggap kalau sandal kayu itu sangat menyusahkannya. Setelah berhasil membeli _Hanetsuki, _keduanya kembai menyusuri kota Tokyo. Melihat-lihat berbagai pernak-pernik yang dijajakan.

"_Ya! Doryeonim! _Bisakah kau pelan-pelan?_" _keluh Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon yang berada di depannya menoleh dan terkekeh pelan. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dipakainya sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu terlihat sangat manis bagi Siwon.

"_Ne, Mianhaeyo. _Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Ujar Siwon kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian menarik tangan pemuda itu ditengah keramaian.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah cemberut, sebelum kemudian ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Melihat betapa bersemangatnya Siwon adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Tuan mudanya itu akan semakin terlihat tampan ketika ia tertawa dan tersenyum.

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, membuat wajah pemuda itu langsung memerah karena 'serangan senyum' mendadak dari Siwon. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun bingung dan bertanya, "_Waeyo, _Kyunie? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tangannya ia tempelkan di dahi Kyuhyun, malah semakin membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Aneh sekali, tidak panas sama sekali. Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah? Setahuku kau juga tidak alergi buah plum." Kata Siwon, mengingat mereka baru saja menyantap _Kokiguri_ dengan sirup buah plum.

Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari dahinya dan berkata, "_G-gwenchanayo..._mungkin karena udara yang panas." Elak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menangguk paham, "Karena ini musim panas, udaranya juga panas. _Aigoo, _ksatriaku kepanasan." Guraunya dan kali ini kembali membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. Melihat itu membuat Siwon kembali tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi pemuda itu.

"Jika kau memperlihatkan wajahmu yang seperti itu, kau semakin manis Kyu." Kata Siwon.

"_Doryeonim_ selalu senang mengejekku." Omel Kyuhyun sambil mendengus pelan, tapi kemudian senyum terlihat diwajahnya.

"_Kajja, _kita melihat tempat-tempat lain. Waktu kita tidak banyak, aku harus kembali belajar dengan Nakamura _sensei_ nanti." Ujarnya kemudian kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun lagi hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya menabrak seseorang, gadis berpakaian kimono.

"Akh!"

Bruk!

"Ah, _sumimasen deshita (Maafkan saya-non formal)._" Siwon melepas tangan Kyuhyun, dan membantu gadis yang terjatuh karena ditabrak olehnya. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi ketika sudah membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang begitu cantik dan membuat Siwon terpaku beberapa saat. Matanya yang besar, memperlihatkan bola mata yang biru dan bening bagai laut ketika menatap mata Siwon. Dan bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar pelan dan halus, "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"_Doryeonim._"

Panggilan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk dan membungkukkan badannya. "Sekali lagi, _sumimasen deshita_." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan kemudian berlalu pergi, membuat Siwon beberapa saat hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis itu sebelum menghilang dalam keramaian orang. Dan Kyuhyun melihat itu, melihat Siwon yang terus memandang kearah gadis itu pergi dengan wajah datar namun tak dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang terlihat sedih dan marah...?

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali lebih awal dari Kantor Kemiliteran Jepang. Begitu tiba di rumah keluarga Matsuyama, di dapatinya Kenichi sedang duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu sambil meminum teh. Pria itu tersenyum melihat Yunho sudah tiba.

"Kau kembali lebih cepat daripada biasanya." Kata Kenichi kemudian meraih teko di atas meja dan menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kosong. "Duduklah, Yunho-_ah._ Temani aku."

"_Ne._" Jawab Yunho singkat kemudian melepas topi militernya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kenichi, meraih gelas yang diisi oleh Kenichi tadi dan meminumnya perlahan.

Kenichi menaruh gelasnya di atas meja dan berkata, "Kudengar Han Raya sedang berusaha memulihkan hubungan mereka dengan Rusia. Benarkah itu, Yunho-_ah_?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata, "_Ne, _itu juga kabar yang kudengar. Tapi ini belum dapat dipastikan. Setelah kematian Ratu Min Jungsoo, Rusia tidak percaya dengan kedaulatan Kaisar Youngwoon karena sejak awal Ratu adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan pihak mereka. Dan mereka benar-benar mundur dalam kerja sama sejak Dinasti _Qing _kehilangan kekuasaan."

Kenichi mengangguk paham, senyum terpatri diwajahnya. "Ratu Min benar-benar orang yang kuat. Tapi sayangnya dia mati dengan mengenaskan." Kata pria paruh baya itu.

Jantung Yunho berdegup kencang mendengar perkataan Kenichi. Tanpa Kenichi lihat, tangan Yunho mencengkram gelas ditangannya dengan kuat. _Dan kau lah yang membunuhnya,_ batinnya. Dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Jika dia bertindak gegabah, ini hanya akan menjadi hal konyol yang membahayakan Siwon.

"Oh ya, dimana kau saat operasi pembunuhan Ratu?" tanya Kenichi.

Yunho yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, tersenyum dan berbohong, "Aku berada di rumah saat itu. Siwon lahir pada malam itu."

Kenichi tampak kaget dan tertawa pelan, "Astaga aku lupa. Hari itu kau memang meminta izin untuk tidak ikut dalam operasi itu. Jaejoong sangat beruntung memiliki kau disisinya saat itu. Setelah menunggu cukup lama kalian baru bisa memiliki anak, bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Ya, penantian sejak lima tahun. Karena itu aku tidak akan melewatkan momen putraku lahir kedunia..." Bohongnya lagi.

"Kau beruntung Yunho-_ah, _memiliki dua orang putra yang luar biasa." Puji Kenichi kemudian meminum teh dalam gelasnya sampai habis, "Sedangkan aku...hanya punya seorang putri." Lanjutnya.

"Putri...dari istrimu?" tanya Yunho. Setahu Yunho, Kenichi memiliki seorang istri dan ia tidak punya anak.

Kenichi menggeleng, "Istri pertamaku tidak bisa punya anak. Aku kemudian menikah tidak secara resmi dengan gadis Inggris ketika aku belajar disana. Tapi Istri keduaku meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan aku membawa putriku ke Tokyo."

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya di rumah ini..." selidik Yunho.

Kenichi tersenyum, "Dia memang tidak tinggal disini, dia tinggal di Kyoto. Dia membenciku karena peperangan dengan Rusia beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seorang sahabatnya yang berada di _Manchuria __***(Negara jajahan)**_ meninggal saat itu terjadi. Kau ingat, aku yang memimpin langsung perang itu." Ujarnya.

Yunho mengangguk paham, "Pasti berat untukmu. Tapi jangan putus asa, cobalah untuk meminta maaf padanya dan menjadi dekat dengannya."

Kenichi menepuk pelan bahu Yunho dan berkata, "_Arigatou._ Aku senang kau disini, setidaknya aku punya teman bicara. Sejak istriku meninggal setahun yang lalu, aku memang tidak punya teman bicara yang baik."

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kenichi. _Orang sepertimu tidak seharusnya punya teman,_ batinnya.

Disaat itu seorang wanita masuk dan memberi hormat pada Kenichi dan Yunho. Wajah Kenichi berubah serius dan dia menyuruh wanita itu mendekatinya. Wanita itu menurut dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kenichi.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Kenichi. Wanita itu membungkuk paham sebelum kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho basa-basi, padahal dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu.

Kenichi menuangkan lagi teh ke dalam gelas Yunho dan gelasnya yang sudah kosong sebelum kemudian berkata, "_Pyeha _membuat masalah lagi."

Mata Yunho melebar, "Masalah?"

Kenichi tersenyum, "Kali ini, dia membuat masalah dengan Watanabe..." Ujarnya kemudian meminum tehnya perlahan, "...Tentang pengangkatan Kim _Heebin_ sebagai _Hwangtaehu__***(Ibu Suri)**_." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan menang melawan Watanabe. Pria itu sama kerasnya dengan _Pyeha._ Kecuali jika otaknya sedikit bergeser dan mengijinkan pengangkatan itu." Ujarnya lagi.

Yunho memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kenichi. Dalam hati penuh selidik, _Hwangtaehu...Apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan untuk Pyeha? Lalu, apa yang membuatmu yang hanya mantan Jenderal diberitahu tentang hal ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Bagaimana mungkin ini dibatalkan!? Jelaskan padaku sekarang Kim _Yejo__***(Menteri Upacara)**_!"

Siwan duduk disinggasananya dengan tatapan murka, membuat para Menteri yang berada di dalam _Huijeongdang__***(Balai tempat Kaisar dan menteri berdiskusi)**_hanya mampu terdiam melihat kemurkaan sang Kaisar. Suasana hati Siwan sangat buruk hari ini karena pembatalan pengangkatan gelar _Hwangtaehu_untuk Heechul.

Menteri Kim tampak takut-takut menjawab, "_Sunggwahaumnida Pyeha (Maafkan saya Yang Mulia Kaisar). _Pembatalan ini terjadi atas perintah Residen Jenderal Watanabe. _Pyeha_ sendiri tahu kalau seluruh kebijakan yang menyangkut Istana ataupun kebijakan untuk rakyat Han Raya, harus melewati pemerintahan Jepang yang diwakili Residen Jenderal Watanabe."

Mendengar penjelasan Menteri Kim, membuat Siwan menghela napas panjang. Tangannya terkepal erat karena menahan emosi. Dia tahu, kali ini dia kalah telak dan kemarin ia lupa akan hal ini. Sebagai Kaisar dari negeri yang berada dalam penjajahan Jepang, dia tak bisa mengambil keputusan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dia lakukan tanpa seizin pemerintahan Jepang. Dan kali ini yang tidak menyetujui perintahnya adalah Residen Jenderal Jepang di Korea―Watanabe Ken. Dia adalah orang Jepang dengan kedudukan tertinggi di Han Raya.

"Baiklah, atur jadwalku untuk bertemu dengannya. Hari ini selesai." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan _Huijeongdang_.

Dan begitu Siwan pergi, gaduh mulai terdengar di dalam _Huijeongdang. _Para Menteri tampak saling berbicara. Menteri Kim berbicara dengan Perdana Menteri Min. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, tuan? Jika _Pyeha_ bertindak gegabah dalam menyikapi permasalahan ini, kita semua dalam bahaya. Residen Jenderal tidak akan suka akan hal ini." Ujarnya.

Sementara itu Perdana Menteri Min tampak duduk tenang dan kemudian berkata, "Jangan khawatir berlebihan, _Pyeha_ tidak akan bertindak gegabah begitu pula Residen Jenderal. Beliau berdua pasti hanya akan terlibat sedikit percekcokan mulut, kemudian membuat satu keputusan bersama. Mereka berdua...punya cara tersendiri dalam berperang."

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"_Pyeha _ingin menemui Residen Jenderal?"

Di aula terbuka istana yang menghadap ke kolam _Eunwolgak *__**(Bulan yang bersembunyi)**__, _Heechul menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memotong tanaman bonsai di depannya, menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya yang tak lain adalah Maharani―Min Soojung. "Dari mana anda mendengar berita ini _Hwanghu-mama __***(Yang Mulia Maharani : Permaisuri)**_?"

Soojung tersenyum dan menjawab, "Perdana Menteri Min yang mengatakannya, _Eommonim._ Ini menyangkut pengangkatan anda sebagai _Hwangtaehu._ Residen Jenderal membatalkannya dan _Pyeha_ tidak senang dengan keputusan itu."

Mendengar perkataan Soojung, membuat Heechul hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "Siwan benar-benar keras kepala. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau si Watanabe itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dia?" omel Heechul pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Soojung, membuat Maharani itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"_Eommonim_, anda selalu bisa membuatku tertawa." Ujar Soojung masih sesekali tertawa kecil, membuat Heechul juga tersenyum.

"Rahasiakan yang tadi dari _Pyeha, Hwanghu mama._ Saya tidak ingin dia mendengar saya bicara tidak sopan seperti itu." Kata Heechul.

"Aku mendengarnya, _Eommonim_."

Kedua wanita itu terkesiap kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakang mereka, Siwan. Kaisar itu terkekeh pelan kemudian ikut bergabung dengan dua wanita itu. Para kasim dan dayang yang mengikutinya tadi berdiri cukup jauh dari ketiganya.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua akan asyik membicarakanku." kata Siwan dengan percaya dirinya, "Dan aku tidak akan menerima apapun alasan kalian berdua untuk menahanku." Lanjutnya.

Soojung tersenyum, "Apa tadi saya berkata akan menahan anda, _Pyeha_? Saya tidak bilang begitu." Ujarnya, membuat wajah Siwan berubah muram. Melihat itu Soojung malah tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian berkata, "Saya hanya bercanda _Pyeha._"

Siwan akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Heechul kemudian menyela mengalihkan pembicaraan, "_Pyeha,_ ini sudah empat tahun sejak Kaisar terdahulu meninggal. Sudah waktunya Han Raya memiliki seorang _Hwangtaeja __***(Putra Mahkota)**_."

Mendengar perkataan Heechul itu membuat wajah Siwan dan Soojung terlihat sedikit merona malu. Ya, keduanya menikah beberapa hari sebelum kemudian Youngwoon menghembuskan napas terakhirnya karena penyakit paru-paru yang di deritanya. Dan berdasarkan tradisi dan adat yang dijalankan oleh keluarga kerajaan, keduanya tidak boleh berhubungan badan selama tiga tahun karena masih dalam suasana berkabung.

"A-aku akan menyuruh Kim _Yejo _mempersiapkannya upacaranya _Eommonim._" Jawab Siwan sedikit tergagap, ia kemudian menoleh pada Soojung, "Anda sudah siapkan, _Hwanghu_?" tanyanya.

Sontak wajah Soojung yang tadinya merona kini semakin merona karena malu. Para dayang dan kasim yang ada disanapun menahan tawa melihat interaksi diantara Kaisar dan Maharani itu. Sementara itu Heechul melihat tingkah keduanya hanya tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, melihat keduanya membuat wanita paruh baya itu teringat akan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo dulu. Dulu ia, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo akan kemari di sela-sela waktu senggang. Berkumpul menikmati pemandangan sambil meminum teh bunga krisan. Jungsoo memang bukan gadis seperti Soojung yang ramah kepada semua orang, tapi senyum mereka dan cara mereka bicara tampak sama. Kedua wanita berwangsa Min itu, andai mereka bisa saling bertemu, mungkin keduanya akan akrab dan saling melengkapi.

"_Eommonim!?"_

Heechul tersentak kaget ketika mendengar panggilan Siwan yang membuatnya menoleh, dilihatnya Siwan dan Soojung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sebelah tangan Siwan kemudian memegang tangan Ibunya itu, dan tangan yang lain menyentuh pipinya, mengusap air yang baru membuat Heechul sadar kalau ia menangis.

"_Eommonim,_ apa yang membuat anda menangis?" tanya Siwan dengan tatapan yang sangat khawatir.

Heechul segera menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum."Sudah lama sekali, _Pyeha_. Sejak negeri ini masih Joseon, ketika anda masih sangat kecil. Saya, bersama dengan _Jeonha__***(Yang Mulia Raja : zaman Joseon)**_dan _Jungjeon-mama___duduk disini. _Eunwolgak, _tempat ini menyimpan kenangan manis kami dulu. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bahwa seorang selir bisa bersahabat dengan Ratu...tempat pertama _Pyeha _membuka mata...tempat dimana..._Y-yoon _pertama kali dibawa keluar." Ujar Heechul panjang lebar, lelehan air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua bola matanya.

"Bahkan, tempat ini adalah tempat terakhir aku bertemu _Jungjeon-mama_..." lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ya, Heechul memendam perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat pada Jungsoo dan Youngwoon. Terlebih lagi dia masih sangat khawatir tentang keselamatan Siwon diluar sana pasca kepergiannya ke Tokyo bersama Yunho. Heechul takut terjadi sesuatu pada putranya itu. Dia sadar kecemasan dan perasaan rindu itulah yang membuat emosinya tidak stabil seperti biasanya. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan itu.

Mendengar perkataan Heechul membuat hati Siwan mencelos. Ia sedih melihat Ibunya begitu merindukan suami dan sahabatnya. Dengan perlahan akhirnya Siwan meraih tubuh wanita paruh baya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Jepang baru menyadari betapa terkebelakangnya mereka dibandingkan negara-negara lainnya di dunia setelah datangnya Komodor Amerika Serikat Matthew C. Perry yang memaksa Jepang membuka pelabuhan-pelabuhan untuk kapal-kapal asing yang ingin berdagang. Komodor Perry datang ke Jepang menaiki kapal super besar yang dilengkapi persenjataan dan teknologi yang jauh lebih superior dibandingkan milik Jepang saat itu. Para pemimpin Restorasi Meiji bertindak atas nama pemulihan kekuasaan Kaisar untuk memperkuat Jepang terhadap ancaman kekuatan-kekuatan kolonial waktu itu. Kata _Meiji_ berarti _kekuasaan pencerahan_ dan pemerintah waktu itu bertujuan menggabungkan _'Kemajuan Barat'_ dengan nilai-nilai _'Timur'_ tradisional. Itu sebabnya ada yang mengatakan bahwa Kaisar Meiji memiliki dua mata yang berbeda, mata yang menatap ke depan dan mata yang menghadap ke belakang."

Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan Nakamura Jun dengan tidak begitu fokus. Pikirannya masih teringat akan gadis bermata biru yang ditabraknya tadi siang. Dan ketika dia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya, terdengar suara deheman yang membuatnya kaget dan reflek berdiri. Yang baru saja berdehem menegurnya adalah Nakamura Jun.

"_Moushimake Arimasen, sensei (Maafkan saya, guru-formal)!"_ kata Siwon dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

Pria paruh baya di depannya―Nakamura Jun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Siwon-_kun,_ sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus. Sebaiknya kita hentikan pembelajaran hari ini." ujar Jun kemudian merapikan buku-buku miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Tapi _sensei__―_"

"Kau sudah belajar dengan keras dalam satu minggu ini. Kau butuh istirahat, Siwon-_kun_." Potong Jun kemudian menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu.

Akhirnya Siwon tak membantah lagi, dia hanya membiarkan gurunya itu pergi meninggalkan ruang belajar. Dan ketika gurunya benar-benar pergi, Siwon menghela napas panjang. Direbahkannya tubunya di atas lantai ruang belajar itu dan memejamkan mata. Tapi ketika ia memejamkan mata, bayangan gadis bermata biru itu kembali muncul, membuat Siwon mendesah dan membuka matanya.

"Apa karena mata birunya itu yang membuatku jadi kepikiran? Aku belum pernah melihat orang dengan mata biru seperti itu." Gumam Siwon.

"Mata biru apa?"

Siwon reflek duduk ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang seolah mengintrupsinya. Dilihatnya sang Ayah berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya heran.

"_A-abeoji_, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Siwon sedikit tergagap karena kaget.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, tak mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia kemudian duduk di depan meja belajar dan meraih buku yang baru dipelajari Siwon. "Sejauh mana pembelajaranmu Siwon-_ah_?" tanyanya.

"Aku...baru saja mempelajari sedikit jauh tentang Restorasi Meiji, _Abeoji_." Jawab Siwon.

Yunho tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya membalik lembar demi lembar buku itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia menutupnya dan berkata, "Siwon-_ah,_ apa yang pikirkan tentang aku?"

Mata Siwon melebar kaget karena Yunho tiba-tiba menanyakan itu, "Pikiran yang seperti apa _Abeoji_?"

"Tentang kenapa aku...membela negara ini, bukan negara tempat aku lahir dan dibesarkan." Kata Yunho kemudian.

Siwon tampak gugup, tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Karena Jepang memberi harapan , arah dan kekuatan bagi _Abeoji_. "

"_Ani._" Jawab Yunho tegas. Siwon menunduk mendengar jawaban Ayahnya.

"Tiga Kemiskinan." Kata Yunho kemudian, membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Meskipun lahir dari wangsa Choi yang terkenal dengan kekayaan dan kemewahan, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku miskin. Yang pertama adalah Ilmu. Karena terlahir dari keluarga berdarah militer, negeri kita melarang orang-orang yang berdarah militer untuk belajar karena takut menjadi senjata untuk menghancurkan. Tapi di negeri ini tidak, bahkan orang dari militer pun bisa menjadi Perdana Menteri. Dan yang kedua adalah Kesetiaan. Dinegeri kita kesetiaan harus dibayar dengan harga mahal. Hampir setiap orang dalam jajaran pemerintahan tergiur akan uang. Tapi disini tidak, negeri ini memiliki kesetiaan yang dijunjung tinggi oleh seluruh rakyatnya. Kau bahkan belum melihat bagaimana hebatnya orang-orang negeri ini berperang. Bahkan ketika sebelah kaki atau tangan mereka putus, mereka akan tetap mencari senjata dan memasang badan untuk tetap berperang meski harus mati sekalipun." Ujarnya panjang lebar, dan Siwon mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Dan yang ketiga..." perkataan Yunho menggantung, tapi kemudian dilanjutkannya lagi. "Dan yang ketiga akan kau temukan sendiri. Katakan padaku jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya."

Siwon mengangguk paham, "_Ye, Abeoji._" Kata Siwon kemudian memungkuk hormat.

Yunho diam beberapa saat, memandang wajah Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku berharap banyak padamu, nak." Gumamnya sebelum kemudian beranjak dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu Siwon masih duduk diam ditempatnya. Dan dalam hati pemuda itu, _Aku akan memenuhi harapanmu Abeoji...pasti, aku akan melakukannya..._

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang ketika Kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan latihannya sore itu. Dia sedang merasa kesal dan butuh media untuk meluapkannya yaitu pedang. Ya, dia butuh pedang untuk meluapkan emosi yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Dan ia rasa itu sudah cukup, sangking lamanya ia berlatih membuat tangannya terasa kebas dan sakit. Dengan langkah sempoyongan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya dan ketika ia masuk yang didapatinya adalah Siwon yang duduk tenang ranjangnya sambil membaca buku.

Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ada disana Siwon berkata, "Kau baru selesai latihan?"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam mengiyakan kemudian menaruh pedangnya di atas meja. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya dalam lemari bersiap untuk mandi. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara ataupun melihat Siwon sejak kejadian siang tadi. Dia sangat tidak suka melihat cara Siwon menatap gadis itu tadi. Cemburu? Entahlah, pemuda itu tak mau mengakuinya.

"Ayo mandi bersama." Kata Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan baru melihat kalau ternyata Siwon datang ke kamarnya dengan membawa handuk dan pakaiannya.

"_Shireo, doryeonim_ mandi sendiri saja." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian hendak pergi. Tapi, gerakan Siwon lebih cepat. Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang reflek membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan, tangannya memang terasa sakit.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun mendekat, melihat goresan-goresan ditangan pemuda itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang pasti sedang kesal, makanya ia berlatih dengan keras. Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Pokoknya aku tidak peduli. Ini perintah, Cho Kyuhyun." kata Siwon tegas.

Mendengar kata perintah, Kyuhyun tak berkutik lagi. Dengan pasrah ia berkata, _"Ne, doryeonim."_

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ketika cairan obat menyentuh permukaan tangannya. Siwon lah yang mengolesi obat itu di tangan pemuda itu. Setelah mandi lagi-lagi Siwon menggunakan haknya sebagai 'tuannya' Kyuhyun. Dia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidur dikamarnya."Jika kau berlatih pedang sambil marah-marah, kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku Cho Kyuhyun." Ancam Siwon sambil kemudian memasang perban pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, doryeonim._" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit malas.

Siwon mengetahui itu dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu reflek berteriak sakit. "Akh! _Appo!_"

"Beraninya kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sedang meledekku, _eoh_?" kata Siwon berpura-pura marah.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan menggeleng cepat, "Mana berani aku melakukannya, _doryeonim_." Ujarnya membela diri.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, Siwon malah jahil dan berpura-pura marah. "Aku tidak menerima alasanmu. Pokoknya kau akan mendapat hukumanmu. Pertama, kau harus tidur disini sampai tiga hari ke depan. Dan yang kedua, kau tidak boleh berlatih tanpa izinku. Kau mengerti?"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah atas perlakukan 'semena-mena' tuan mudanya itu.

"Nah, itu baru kstariaku!" kata Siwon dengan senyum lebar, membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kalau tuan mudanya itu sedang menjahilinya.

"_Doryeonim!_"

"Hahahaha...kena kau, Kyunie! Hahahaha!" kata Siwon sambil tertawa senang.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin marah dan membalas kejahilan tuan mudanya itu. Tapi melihat tawa Siwon yang benar-benar lepas, membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan tersenyum. _Anda selalu menang dariku, doryeonim. Dan aku tahu kalau itu malah membuatku senang, _batin Kyuhyun.

Jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang, _Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Doryeonim memang punya tempat istimewa dihatiku..._

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Residen Jenderal, ini aku Matsuyama."

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Kenichi menelpon Watanabe Ken. Tangannya memainkan pisau lipat ditangannya.

"_Oh, Matsuyama-san. Aku tahu kau akan menelponku. Kau mendengar berita yang menyebar, bukan?_" kata Ken diseberang sana.

"Benar, aku mendengarnya. Dan aku harap kau tetap menggagalkan langkah anak muda itu." Ujarnya kemudian mengambil selembar kain dengan lambang Han Raya.

"_Tenang saja, Matsuyama-san. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak itu. Jadi, kau bersiaplah."_

Kenichi tersenyum licik,"Kau tenang saja. Seperti dulu, aku akan melakukannya dengan mulus tanpa celah."

Jleb! Pisau lipat yang tadi ia pegang kini menusuk kain berlambangkan Han Raya yang ada di atas meja. "Anak itu...dia tidak akan lolos, seperti Ibunya."

Tanpa Kenichi ketahui, seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraannya diluar. Dan itu adalah...Choi Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

_**Akhirnya selesai chapter 3! Melelahan karena saya terburu-buru banget nulis chap ini, karena saya takut d tagih sma seseorang, hehehehe! Gimana pndapat readers tntang chap ini? Semoga kalian semua suka, ya! Dan oh ya, tetap ksih review oke! Baik saran, kritik dan lain2. Pkoknya jgn lupa review oke! Dan maaf atas kkurangan FF ini. Ju2r, slama pmbuatan FF ini sya terus mengkaji Kosakata Korea zaman dulu. Jadi bnyak bget kta-kata yg ga' ada d chap2 sblumnya ada d chap ini. Mhon maaf untuk itu. Pkoknya smuanya, terima kasih.**_


	5. 4 : The Dead of The Emperor

**Maaf, setelah ckup lma ga' apdet2. Kmrin otak sya lgi buntu banget dan jg lgi sbuk buat ospek maru d kampus. Huft, jdi bru smpat apdet nih...Smga readers masih nunggu FF sya. Oh ya, sebelumnya sya jg mau mnta maaf ats smua kkrangan yg ada dri FF ini mlai chap 1-3. Tdak bnyak Wonkyu moment yg mmpu sya suguhkan. Krna ini bru awal jdi sya pkir, chapter 1-4 sya mau bnar-bnar mnjelaskan tntang ap yg trjdi sbelum Siwon jdi Kaisar. Tntang Ratu Min, Heenim, Yunho, Kenichi dan Siwan. Slain Kyuhyun, mrekalah yg jg brhubungan dgn Siwon. Mngkin d chapter 5 sya akan mmprlihatkan crita yg lbih mndetail tntang Wonkyu. Jdi sbelum itu, sya mnta maaf jka mngkin readers mrasa tdak ska. Sya hnya mmbuat FF ini ssuai dg imajinasi sya. Sprti yg readers smua bca d prolog, sya sdah bkin ide FF ini sjak 2011. Jdi hrap dimaklumi, sya mmbuatnya ssuai dgn krangka yg sdah sya susun. Trima ksih ats prhatiannya. Skarang bleh lngsung baca. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Shadow / The Shadow of The Emperor

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Thriller

**Cast :**

1\. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of Emperor)

2\. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya)

3\. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

4\. Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin (Jenderal Pasukan Perang Korea, Adik Angkat Siwon)

5\. Jung Yunho as Choi Yunho (Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, Ayah angkat Siwon)

6\. Kim Jaejoong as Choi Jaejoong / Lady Choi (Istri Choi Yunho, Ibu Angkat Siwon)

7\. Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Perdana Menteri Han Raya, Sahabat Siwon)

8\. Matsuyama Kenichi as Matsuyama Kenichi (Mantan Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, Perdana Menteri Jepang)

9\. Im Siwan as Lee Siwan (Kaisar Kedua dari Han Raya, Kakak Siwon)

10\. Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon (Kaisar Pertama dari Han Raya, Ayah Siwon)

11\. Watanabe Ken as Watanabe Ken (Residen Jenderal Jepang di Han Raya)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Harap diingat! Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka.**_

_**Smua org d FF ini hnya mwakili krkter dri critanya sja. Tdak yg sbenarnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahun 1985, kematian Ratu Min Jungsoo menyisakan banyak misteri. Ratu Min Jungsoo meninggal dalam keadaan tertelungkup dengan luka di punggung, yang menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa beliau meninggal karena serangan yang tidak diketahuinya. Tapi ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin beliau melindungi Pangeran Yoon sebelum kemudian ia dibunuh. Penculikan Pangeran Yoon juga menjadi misteri yang tak terungkapkan. Kerajaan terus berupaya mencari keberadaannya. Tapi sampai Kaisar Youngwoon meninggal pun, pangeran tidak pernah ditemukan. Bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi..._

.

.

.

.

.

1914

.

.

**Author POV**

"_Yeobeseyo? Disini kediaman keluarga Choi."_

"_Yeobseyo_? Apa ini Changmin?"

Yunho menelpon ke rumahnya dengan telepon di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Matsuyama. Dia duduk disofa dengan pandangan yang menghadap keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya memandang kearah gerbang rumah yang di jaga oleh beberapa pengawal.

"_Eoh! Abeoji! Apa kabar disana? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa Tokyo sangat hebat? Bagaimana Hyungnim dan Kyunie? Apa mereka bahagia bersenang-senang tanpaku?" _Yunho sedikit menjauhkan ganggang telepon ketika Changmin merecokinya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Yunho hanya menghela napas mengingat sifat Changmin yang selalu lincah dan suka membuat orang lain susah menjawab pertanyaannya. Sejak kecil, Changmin terlalu banyak ingin tahu.

"Changmin, bisakah _Abeoji_ menjawabnya nanti saja? _Abeoji_ ingin bicara dengan Ibumu." Jawab Yunho.

"_Eoh? N-ne, Jamkanman._" Terdengar suara ganggang telepon yang ditaruh diatas meja dan derap langkah kaki Changmin yang diyakini Yunho kalau anaknya itu berlari. Setelah cukup lama terdengar suara Changmin, "_Abeoji, Eommoni sudah tertidur sejak selesai makan malam. Beliau kelelahan karena membantu di balai kesehatan. Sejak Abeoji, Hyungnim dan Kyunie pergi, Eommoni selalu pergi ke balai kesehatan untuk membantu. Apalagi sejak dua hari yang lalu. Terjadi pemberontakan karena pasokan beras yang diblokade Jepang. Rakyat melakukan perlawanan yang akhirnya hanya merugikan mereka." _

Yunho tersediam sejenak mendengar perkataan Changmin, dan sepertinya putranya itu tahu apa penyebabnya. "_Abeoji jangan berpikiran buruk. Kebebasan, itu yang ingin Abeoji berikan pada aku dan hyungnim. Dan Jepang memberikan itu untuk kita. Rakyat negeri ini terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal itu, mereka terus berontak padahal hanya akan sia-sia."_

"_...Ne, Abeoji_ mengerti." Jawab Yunho akhirnya, sorot matanya tampak sendu. "_Geurae, _sampai saja pada Ibumu kalau kami bertiga akan kembali lusa. Dan berkemaslah, kita akan liburan ke _Jeju-do_." Lanjutnya.

"_JINJA!? Gomawo, Abeoji! Akan kuberitahu Eommoni besok!"_

Lagi-lagi Yunho harus menjauh ganggang telepon dari telinganya. Gendang telinganya bisa pecah mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"_Ne, Abeoji_ tutup dulu." Yunho menyudahi percakapannya dengan Changmin.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Raut wajahnya jauh dari kata baik setelah menelpon Changmin. Dia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat terpuruk, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar samar. Semua itu terjadi, karena ia mengetahui sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu...adalah kenyataan yang mengerikan.

.

**Flashback**

.

"Bagaimana Yunho-_ah_? Bukankah ini menjanjikan?"

Di ruang kerja Matsuyama Kenichi―Yunho diam sejenak melihat kearah meja, sebuah kertas berstempel Kekaisaran sangat tahu isi perjanjian itu, pengangkatannya sebagai Residen Jenderal Jepang di Gyeongsang _***(Nama Seoul saat penjajahan Jepang)**_, Han Raya. Ia kemudian memandang pria di depannya itu dengan serius, "Apa maksud semua ini, Matsuyama-_san_? Sesungguhnya aku tidak benar-benar mengerti." Tanyanya.

Kenichi tersenyum kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi di atas meja dan meminumnya. Yunho memperhatikan setiap gerakan pria itu ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sebuah wangi khas kopi, tapi bukanlah sembarang kopi. _Gabi_―kopi Rusia yang terkenal di Han Raya, dan kopi kesukaan Kaisar Lee Youngwoon. Mata Yunho melebar mengetahui itu.

"Sepertinya kau mulai mengerti maksudku, bukan?" tanya Kenichi kemudian menaruh kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. "_Hwangje _Lee Youngwoon _***(Kaisar sebagai gelar. Kalau formalitas biasa dipanggil Pyeha)**_, sangat menyukai _Gabi _sejak kedatangan kedutaan Rusia. Lebih tepatnya dia menyukainya karena _Wangbi _Min Jungsoo _***(Ratu sebagai gelar. Kalau formalitas dipanggil Jungjeon-mama : zaman Joseon)**_. Dan ia semakin sering meminumnya sejak wanita itu meninggal. Dan akhirnya ia juga meninggal karena penyakit lambung karena terlalu banyak meminum _Gabi._" Ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan kearah rak buku.

Diambilnya sebuah buku kemudian duduk kembali dikursi kerjanya, menaruh buku itu diatas meja dan membukanya. "Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu lebih tepatnya. Dia...mengalami keracunan. Racun arsenik penyebabnya _*__**(Racun Arsenik tidak berasa, berbau dan berwarna. Sukar untuk dideteksi)**_."

Seketika Yunho mematung mendengarnya. Perkataan Kenichi menjawab semuanya, kenyataan bahwa pria itu bukan hanya membunuh Ratu Min Jungsoo, tapi juga Kaisar Lee Youngwoon. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa kali ini, Kenichi juga mengincar nyawa yang lain. Pria di depannya ini berencana untuk membunuh Kaisar Lee Siwan.

"Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku tidak suka melakukan cara seperti itu. Aku tidak suka menyiksa seseorang dengan rasa sakit yang lama. Aku lebih suka, melakukannya satu kali dan membuat mereka terbang ke surga. Seperti wanita itu, aku membunuhnya dengan satu kali tebas saja. Tapi sayangnya, dia mencoba menghindar hingga punggungnya yang mendapat sayatan _Katana_ milikku." Kata Kenichi panjang lebar sambil tersenyum membaca buku di depannya. Sebuah buku berisi catatan jenis-jenis racun arsenik. "Tapi karena kerjasama dengan _Daewanggun _Lee Sooman _***(Pangeran Agung : Zaman Joseon)**_, aku masih punya malu untuk tidak menebas kepalanya. Aku melakukannya tanpa mengotori tanganku sama sekali."

Pria itu kemudian menutup buku di depannya, dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius. "Dan kali ini akan begitu juga." Ujarnya.

"Kau tahu, pemberitaan yang marak diperbincangkan di Han Raya? Mereka membicarakan tentang kemiskinan, ketidakberdayaan, kehancuran, dan itu terjadi karena rakyat memberontak. Mereka masih memiliki pemimpin, _Hwangje _Lee Siwan. Itu sebabnya sebagian dari mereka masih bertahan, kepercayaan mereka padanya masih besar.

"Jadi atas kesepakatan bersama, Pemerintahan Jepang dan tentu saja Kaisar Meiji. Kami ingin kau dari negerimu, mewakili kami untuk menghancurkan segala yang menghalangi negeri kita bersatu. Yaitu meredupkan semangat para pemberontak dengan membunuh _Hwangje _Lee Siwan. Ingat, Yunho-_ah_. Kami akan memberikan kebebasan jika rakyat Han Raya mau menyatukan negeri."

Perkataan Kenichi seolah palu yang menghantam Yunho dengan keras, ketakutan menghinggapinya. Selama ini, dia sejauh ini karena ingin menyelamatkan negerinya. Dan selama ini juga ia mencaritahu siapa sosok misterius Kenichi. Dan ternyata, dia mengundurkan diri untuk menutupi semua tipu muslihat dan rencana rahasia Jepang.

Setelah mengetahui semuanya Yunho berusaha agar Kenichi tak bisa melihat rasa takutnya itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berbohong. "Dengan segala hormatku. Sampaikan pada pemerintahan Jepang dan Kaisar bahwa aku, Jung Yunho akan mengabdikan diriku pada negeri kita. Aku akan menerima tugas yang diberikan dan menerima pangkat yang akan dimandatkan padaku." Jawabnya.

Kenichi tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yunho. "Kau sudah memilih jalan yang tepat Yunho-_ah_. Setelah misimu selesai, kau akan menjadi Residen Jenderal seperti yang dijanjikan. Sedangkan Residen Jenderal Watanabe Ken akan dikirim ke Cina, dia akan memimpin disana." Ujarnya.

"Lalu, kapan misi akan dijalankan?" tanyanya.

Yunho diam sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab, "...Jika diperkenankan. Sebelum melakukan misi, aku ingin melakukan liburan keluarga terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin membawa mereka jauh dari ibukota untuk sementara karena tentu saja, banyak yang akan mengancam nyawa mereka. Setelah itu, aku mempersiapkan pasukan."

Kenichi mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkannya. Bawa keluargamu menjauh dari keributan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu jalankan misinya." Ujarnya kemudian melihat raut wajah Yunho yang seolah mengatakan '_Kenapa kau bisa mengizinkannya begitu saja?'_

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak percaya padaku, Yunho-_ah_? Baiklah, akan kukatakan. Aku akan menjadi Perdana Menteri berikutnya."

Mata Yunho melebar mendengarnya. "P-perdana Menteri? Bukankah..." perkataannya menggantung, dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ya, malam ini Perdana Menteri akan meninggal karena serangan jantung yang disebabkan racun arsenik di dalam obat tidur yang biasa diminumnya. Kematiannya akan disamarkan dengan penyakit itu. Dia terlalu lemah untuk mengendalikan keadaan sekarang. Apalagi disaat Rusia kembali hendak melakukan kerja sama dengan Han Raya." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang benar-benar menakutkan.

Dan saat itu juga, Yunho menyadari kekuatan yang sangat besar ada dalam genggaman pria di depannya ini. Pria yang menganggapnya adalah sahabat ini seolah bisa menghancurkan negerinya hanya dengan sekali jentikan tangan saja...

.

**Flashback End**

.

Yunho berjalan melewati ruang kerja Kenichi, dapat didengarnya Kenichi berbicara dengan Residen Jenderal Watanabe di telepon. Mereka benar-benar ingin merencanakan pembunuhan Kaisar Lee Siwan dengan matang.

Sebelum ada yang tahu, Yunho segera pergi dari sana dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia terduduk di pinggir temat tidurnya. Tubuh pria itu masih bergetar, matanya memperlihatkan sorot ketkutan luar biasa. Dia takut bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa melindungi keluarganya, dan lebih ia takutkan lagi adalah tidak bisa melindungi Siwon. Dengan suara yang benar-benar lirih, ia berkata, "T-tuhan...selamatkan _Pyeha..._"

"...Selamatkan _Chinwang-mama __***(Yang Mulia Pangeran)**_..."

"Selamatkan...negeri kami..."

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun ketika mendengar suara pedang kayu yang beradu. Wanita yang sudah berusia kepala empat itu segera bangun, memakai jubah tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamar, dapat dilihatnya Changmin dan Kibum yang sedang berlatih. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Tak biasanya Changmin bangun sepagi ini dan berlatih dengan Kibum. Jika Yunho tahu ini, dia pasti kaget." gumamnya.

"Eoh, _Eommoni_!" Changmin melihat Ibunya segera melambaikan tangannya. Sementara itu Kibum segera membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak biasanya kalian berlatih sepagi ini." Kata Jaejoong.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "_Ne, manim (Nyonya)._ Tiba-tiba saja Changmin datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah kami dengan melompati pagar." Ujarnya membuat Changmin langsung mendelik kesal.

"Ya! _Neo Jinja_! Kau tidak akan aku ajak pergi liburan jika sikapmu begini, Kim Kibum!" kata Changmin kesal.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin membuat wajah Jaejoong tampak bingung, "Liburan?" tanyanya.

Changmin mengangguk cepat, "Semalam saat _Eommoni_ sudah tidur, _Abeoji_ menelpon. Dia bilang aku harus memberitahu _Eommoni_ kalau ia akan besok. Dia juga bilang agar _Eommoni_ bersiap karena kita semua akan pergi liburan ke _Jeju-do_ setelah ia, _hyungnim_ dan Kyuhyun pulang." Jawabnya panjang lebar dengan mata yang berbinar senang, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati makanan-makanan laut kesukaannya.

Tapi berbeda dengan putranya, mata Jaejoong melebar kaget. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya langsung sirna. Sekilas terlihat binar ketakutan dimatanya.

"_Eommoni, waeyo_?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Jaejoong sadar kalau raut wajahnya berubah, langsung tersenyum lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya. _Eommoni_ akan menelpon _Abeoji_ dulu." Kata Jaejoong cepat, kemudian pergi.

Changmin memandang heran kepergian Ibunya, "Ada apa dengan _Eommoni_? Apa dia terlalu senang karena suami tercintanya itu akan pulang? _Daebak_, wajahnya langsung kaget. Benarkan, Kibumie?" ujar Changmin kemudian melihat kearah Kibum yang terdiam.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" teriak Changmin kesal.

Kibum hanya menghela napas dan menoleh kearah pemuda bertubuh sangat tinggi itu. "Aku mendengarmu. _Kajja,_ kita kembali berlatih." kata Kibum.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "_Mian, _kupikir kau tidak mendengarkanku. _Geurae, Kajja!_"

Mereka kembali berlatih. Changmin tampak sangat serius mengayunkan pedang kayunya. Sementara itu Kibum tampak tidak berkonsentrasi, dia memikirkan hal lain diotaknya. Dia memikirkan Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya raut wajah wanita itu. Dia curiga dengan raut wajah itu. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi,_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari belum benar-benar memperlihatkan dirinya di langit ketika Kyuhyun terbangun. Perlahan ia bangun sambil mengucek matanya, membuatnya terlihat lucu dengan gaya rambut yang acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia mengerang pelan sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan setengah bangun.

"Nngh..."

Kyuhyun benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara lenguhan pelan disampingnya. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati ada seseorang yang tidur disampingnya. Ya, Siwon tampak tertidur lelap menghadap kearahnya. Akhirnya pemuda itu ingat, semalam ia tidur dikamar Siwon. Ia kelelahan semalam karena terus bercanda dengan tuan mudanya itu dan bahkan tidak menyadari kapan ia masuk ke alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak mendudukkan dirinya ketika tiba-tiba saja lengan kekar Siwon berada di atas dadanya. Sontak wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dalam posisi itu, jaraknya sangat dekat dan bahkan ia dapat merasakan tarikan napas tuan mudanya itu. Dan pemuda baru saja hendak mengangkat lengan Siwon dan melepaskan diri ketika lengan itu malah memeluknya dengan erat sekarang. Napas Kyuhyun tercekat sekarang, dia tak mampu bergerak sama sekali.

"Khu..khu...khu..." (?)

Suara kekehan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan menoleh, didapatinya Siwon sudah membuka matanya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu Kyunie? Kau malu karena aku memelukmu? _Mwo ya_ _ige_? Kita dulu juga sering berpelukan saat tidur." Ujar Siwon.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan lengan Siwon dari tubuhnya dan duduk. Ia memasang wajah cemberut sekarang sambil terus berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. "I-itu kan dulu. Kita berdua masih kecil, _doryeonim_." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu memasang wajah kesal, "Sebaiknya _doryeonim_ tidur lagi saja. Saya mau pergi berlatih," lanjutnya kemudian hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat pemuda itu langsung terbaring lagi.

"Kau tidak ada latihan hari ini. _Matsuyama sensei_ sedang pergi, siang nanti baru kembali." ujar Siwon kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, sontak tubuh Kyuhyun kaku karena kaget dan pipinya memerah. Siwon menyenderkan kepalanyanya di bahu Kyuhyun, "Pagi ini sangat dingin. Menyenangkan jika tidur berpelukan seperti ini..." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seperti laju kereta api. Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia mendorong Siwon dan melepas pelukan tuan mudanya itu. Tapi dia enggan melakukannya, ia butuh pelukan itu meski sebenarnya dia sedikit terganggu dengan jantungnya. _Benar-benar membingungkan_, batin Kyuhyun. Diliriknya Siwon yang kembali tertidur dan tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum.

_Doryeonim, ada banyak hal yang dulu kutakutkan ketika Abeoji menjualku. Aku takut akan mendapatkan tuan yang jahat dan suka menyiksaku. Tapi kenyataannya, aku mendapatkan tuan yang benar-benar baik hati. Aku bersyukur untuk itu, _kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat masa kecilnya. Terbayang diotaknya ketika pertama kali ia tiba di rumah keluarga Choi, ingatan itu tak pernah terlupakan. Hari itu musim dingin, dengan pakaian yang cukup tipis untuk udara yang dingin Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya berjalan ke rumah keluarga Choi. Dan kesan pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu adalah kehangatan yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana Jaejoong membawanya masuk dan memberinya semangkuk sup hangat. Kedua tuan mudanya datang dengan membawakannya pakaian dan selimut. Sungguh, ia diperlakukan layaknya keluarga.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeser tubuhnya menyamping, menghadap kewajah Siwon. Perlahan, dirapikannya sedikit rambut pemuda yang tertidur dengan damai itu. Ia kemudian melihat kearah tangannya yang diperban. Tindakan bodohnya kemarin akan ia usahakan tidak terjadi lagi. _Dan meski harus melawan takdir yang ditentukan, meski harus melanggar kehendak Tuhan, aku...tetap mencintai anda. Meski cintaku untuk anda tidak terbalaskan dan tidak diketahui, tak apa. Aku akan menekan sakit dihatiku jika nantinya bersama seorang gadis. Asal bersama anda...berada disamping anda. Aku pasti bisa..._

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun perlahan merengkuh pinggang Siwon, dan matanya perlahan terpejam. _Saranghamnida, doryeonim..._

Dan Kyuhyun menyusul Siwon, kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak, Kyunie-_ah_~. Ini perintah."

Kyuhyun merasa mulutnya penuh dan hampir tersedak ketika Siwon kembali menjejalkan potongan ikan makarel panggang ke mulutnya yang masih terisi nasi. Pemuda manis itu mendelik kesal pada Siwon yang malah memasang wajah polos, membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu untuk marah ataupun menolak suapan demi suapan dari tuan mudanya itu. Apalagi Siwon menambah kalimat perintah disetiap akhir kalimatnya, membuat Kyuhyun mati kutu karenanya. Padahal Kyuhyun bisa makan dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi keinginannya itu ditolak keras oleh Siwon. Alasannya karena tangan Kyuhyun masih terbalut perban dan luka ditangannya belum sembuh benar. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, sangat biasa jika tangannya selalu tergores karena pedang.

"_Yak! _Kyunie!"

Siwon mengambil sendok yang hendak diambil Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya jauh dari jangkauan pemuda itu. Ia memasang wajah berpura-pura kesal dan kembali menyendokkan nasi dan menyuapi Kyuhyun. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku akan menyuapimu. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuh sendok ataupun sumpit."

Kyuhyun mengunyah dan menelan nasi dalam mulutnya kemudian berkata, "Kalau pakai garpu boleh,kan?"

Siwon membelalakkan matanya, "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, "_Arraseo..._lakukan sesuai keinginan anda, _doryeonim_. Tapi setidaknya, masukkan juga nasi ke dalam mulutmu." Ujarnya.

"_Ne, arraseo._ _Uri_ Kyunie memang sangat perhatian~" kata Siwon kemudian menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah bangun dari tidur, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus bersabar dengan tindakan seenaknya di si tuan muda "Choi Siwon". Siwon memperlakukannya layaknya bayi, membantunya mandi dan menyuapi sarapan. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya terjadi di Tokyo, saat di Gyeongsang. juga begini. Disetiap kesempatan ketika Changmin tidak ada, Siwon akan menguasai Kyuhyun dan mengajak pemuda itu melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya. Sejak kecil bagi Siwon sangat sulit untuk bisa bermain bersama Kyuhyun jika ada Changmin.

Acara suap-suapan masih berlangsung ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke ruang makan. Sontak keduanya menoleh dan terbelalak, bahkan Siwon yang sedang makan langsung tersedak. Yunho masuk ke ruang makan dengan wajah heran.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"_D-doryeonim!_" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung Siwon dan menatap tuan mudanya itu dengan khawatir.

Siwon segera meminum air di dalam gelas dan menelan makanannya. "_A-abeoji."_

Yunho hanya berdehem dan kemudian berkata, "Anggap aku tidak melihatnya."

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya. "Sebaiknya kalian mulai menyiapkan barang-barang kalian. Besok kita akan kembali ke _Gyeongsang_." Ujar Yunho kemudian.

Mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun melebar kaget. "Kenapa t-tiba sekali? Bukannya kita disini selama dua minggu? Ini baru sembilan hari." Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Pekerjaan _Abeoji_ disini lebih cepat selesai dari yang direncanakan. Jadi _Abeoji _bisa pulang lebih cepat dan kita bisa berlibur. Semalam _Abeoji_ sudah menelpon Changmin dan meminta Ibumu untuk berkemas. Kita akan berlibur ke Jeju-_do_." Jawab Yunho. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Latihanmu jadi harus berakhir lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Apa tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, "_gwenchanhseubnida, Nali_ _(tuan)._ Lagipula saya sudah merindukan Changmin _doryeonim_."

Siwon langsung melotot mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan menyenggol kaki pemuda itu dibawah meja makan. Tatapannya seolah-olah bicara, '_Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi kau tidak suka jika hanya berdua denganku, eoh?'_

Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah menatap Siwon dengan wajah cemberut. Tatapan juga seolah-oleh berkata _'Apa salahnya jika aku merindukan Changmin doryeonim? Dia kan juga tuanku! Lagipula Changmin doryeonim tidak pernah memaksaku untuk mandi bersamanya!'_

Yunho bingung melihat kedua pemuda di depannya yang saling memasang tatapan mematikan satu sama lain. Akhirnya ia memecah keheningan, "Karena besok kita sudah harus pulang, bagaimana jika kalian pergi jalan-jalan saja? Belilah oleh-oleh atau mungkin mencoba makan _sushi_ dan _kokiguri_. Dan belilah setelah jas juga untuk kalian berdua."

Siwon masih memasang wajah kesal dan hanya mengangguk paham. Ia segera menaruh sumpitnya diatas meja dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "_Kajja, _Kyunie! Kita beli setelah jas, jadi tidak perlu pakai _yukata _dan _geta_ yang tidak kau suka!"

Kyuhyun kelabakan karena Siwon menariknya disaat dia sedang minum. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaruh gelas diatas meja dan mengikuti langkah kaki tuan mudanya itu. Sementara itu, Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Tapi senyumnya menghilang ketika keduanya tidak lagi terlihat. Hanya ada wajah murung dan tatapan sendu yang ia perlihatkan. "Apakah...nantinya aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi itu...? Ekspresi...putraku, Choi Siwon..." lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mematut dirinya di depan kaca besar yang ada di sudut toko. Dengan setelan jas warna hitam dengan garis-garis putih, kemeja putih, ditambah topi _fedora _warna hitam, dasi merah _maroon_ dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Bahkan wanita penjaga toko langsung terpukau melihat betapa proposional dan tampannya Siwon dengan setelan jas itu.

"Anda sangat cocok dengan setelan ini tuan. Sangat berkelas!" kata penjaga toko itu dengan sedikit nada genit.

Mendengarnya Siwon tersenyum senang. "_Arigatou."_ Ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti. Dengan setelan jas berwarna _navy_, kemeja putih topi _gatsby_ dengan warna senada, dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Siwon langsung tersenyum melihatnya, Kyuhyun terlihat tampan sekaligus manis. Kulitnya yang terlampau putih sangat menarik dipadukan dengan setelah jas. Tapi sebenarnya dengan pakaian apapun, Kyuhyun selalu terlihat manis untuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun terlihat kikuk melihat Siwon tersenyum dan si penjaga toko terpukau melihatnya. "A-apa ada y-yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng, "_Ani,_ kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu." Jawab Siwon kemudian berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan memperbaiki sedikit letak dasi pemuda itu. Tanpa Siwon ketahui Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dan detak jantungnya. Ia mendengus pelan, "_Doryeonim_ terlihat tua dengan pakaian ini. Seperti _Ahjussi-Ahjussi_." Katanya kesal.

Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun kesal padanya karena ia mengatakan pemuda itu manis hanya tersenyum jahil, "Belakangan ini aku berhasil sekali mengerjaimu. Sepertinya kemampuan mengerjaimu sudah berpindah padaku. Belakangan ini kau tidak jahil seperti biasanya." Ujarnya.

Siwon selesai merapikan dasi Kyuhyun dan menoleh kearah si wanita penjaga toko, "Kami akan membeli keduanya." Ujarnya dengan senang, membuat si wanita penjaga toko hampir terjatuh karena terlalu terpesona dengan keduanya.

"Y-ya!" jawabnya tergagap.

Siwon segera membayar dan hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita masuk ke toko dan hampir menabrak Siwon. Wanita itu hampir terjatuh tapi Siwon langsung reflek menangkap pinggang gadis itu. Mata mereka bertemu, dan bola mata biru yang sebiru laut itu seolah menyapanya. Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon bertemu gadis itu, si mata biru.

"Ah, _sumimasen (Maaf-non formal)_." Gadis itu memecah keheningan ,dan membuat Siwon langsung melepas tangannya dari pinggang gadis itu.

Siwon sedikit tergagap berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu mengangguk sopan sebelum kemudian kembali melihat kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. Matanya melebar seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah kalian yang kemarin?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengangguk, "_Hai,_ aku kemarin menabrakmu. Jadi kita impas." Jawabnya.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan, "Ya, sepertinya begitu." Ucapnya kemudian melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Kau lebih cocok pakai setelan jas, tuan. Yukata sepertinya benar-benar menyulitkanmu kemarin." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam berkata, "Kau melihatnya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku sangat tahu kalau kalian adalah turis. Sangat terlihat~" jawabnya dengan tawa pelan. "Kalian dari Han Raya, kan?"

Mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun melebar kaget, "_Eoh, _bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja tahu. Aku punya banyak teman dari Han Raya." Jawabnya dengan riang. "Perkenalkan, namaku Soruri. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang Han Raya."

Senyum Siwon merekah, wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah. "_Geurae, _aku senang karena ada gadis Jepang sepertimu. Kau mengerti bahasa kami,kan?"

Soruri, gadis manis itu langsung mengangguk, "Tentu saja! _Kajja,_ aku akan mengajak kalian ke tempat menyenangkan!" jawabnya.

"Bukankah kau masuk kesini untuk membeli sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah diam cukup lama.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih bisa kesini lagi nanti. Aku cuma mau membeli dasi untuk pamanku saja." Jawab Soruri.

"_Kajja! _Kyunie~. Kita harus melewati hari terakhir kita menyenangkan." Kata Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam toko mengikuti Soruri yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan kesal. Padahal hari ini dia ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Siwon saja. Tapi gadis itu muncul untuk kedua kalinya dan dengan seenaknya langsung mengakrabkan diri dengan tuan mudanya hanya dalam hitungan menit. Cemburu? Ya, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan menghalangi jika suatu saat Siwon akan menikah dengan seorang gadis.

Pemuda itu selalu punya firasat yang tepat, dan ia merasa bahwa gadis itu membahayakan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun berusaha agar dirinya tak mencampur adukkan masalah perasaan dengan firasat. Namun dia memang merasa gadis bernama Soruri itu membawa sesuatu yang buruk menurutnya.

"_Aish..._pasti hanya khayalanku saja..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus membiarkan Siwon menarik tangannya sepanjang perjalanan. Sementara Siwon dan Soruri tampak asyik berbicara tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berkata, _Hanya satu hari. Bersabarlah Kyu...mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu satu hari ini saja..._

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Choi, Jaejoong duduk disudut kamarnya sambil memegangi pigura foto. Foto Siwon ketika berumur 1 tahun. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca sambil mengelus pelan foto itu.

"_Aigoo..._lihatlah mata indah ini. Sejak kecil Siwonie sudah punya mata yang mampu membuat para gadis terpikat..." lirihnya.

Sejak selesai makan malam Jaejoong mengurung diri di kamar. Dan sudah tengah malam tapi ia masih melakukan kegiatan itu. Tangannya tak henti-henti mengelus foto Siwon yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Sumber harapannya dan penyemangat hidupnya. Sejak Yunho membawa Siwon ke rumah mereka, Jaejoong merasa hidupnya kembali. Saat itu ia terlalu terpuruk karena bayi dalam kandungannya meninggal seminggu sebelumnya. Tak ad satupun keluarga besar Choi yang tahu akan hal itu. Yunho menyembunyikannya dengan rapat.

"_Aku akan membawa putra kita padamu."_ Ya, kalimat itulah yang Yunho katakan ketika Jaejoong terus menangis karena kehilangan bayinya.

Dan suaminya itu benar-benar menepatinya. Yunho membawa bayi yang sangat tampan untuknya. Di malam yang sangat dingin, Siwon terbungkus dengan selimut tebal dan berada dalam rangkulan Yunho. Dan malam itu juga Jaejoong mendengar kisah kenapa bayi mungil itu akan menjadi putranya. Kemalangan yang dialami Siwon membuat hati Jaejoong terenyuh. Mulai saat itulah Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya bahwa Siwon akan menerima kebahagiaan berlimpah dalam keluarga mereka. Kebahagiaannya semakin bertambah ketika Changmin lahir kedunia. Rasanya sangat lengkap. Dan itu membuatnya lupa...

Lupa...jika suatu saat sesuai dengan perkataan Yunho, putra tercintnya itu akan pergi darinya.

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja, menyadari bahwa sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan. Rasanya Tuhan terlalu cepat menggerakkan waktu. Sembilan belas tahun terasa sangat singkat sekarang.

Yunho menelpon dan memintanya berkemas adalah pertanda. Ya, Jaejoong tahu benar maksud suaminya. Mungkin memang benar mereka akan berlibur. Tapi berkemas, Jaejoong tahu kalau suaminya meminta mereka untuk bersembunyi. Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, dan itu juga menyangkut keselamatan Siwon.

Dengan suara yang benar-benar bergetar dan lirih jaejoong bergumam, "...Selamatkan putraku...kumohon...selamatkan putraku..."

Dan gumaman itu terus terdengar. Rintihan hati seorang Ibu...yang takut kemalangan menimpa putranya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

_**Selesai juga. Saya ga' tahu deh ini sesuai dg keinginan readers atau ga'. Soalnya sya benar-benar terburu dan tidak smpat mengedit lagi. Dan chap ini jg pdek bget n ga' ssuai keinginan readers. Soalnya sya sdah tlat bnget apdet, pdaha sya udah jnji mau apdet cepat. **_

_**Oh ya, kmrin ada yg tnya siapa gadis mata biru itu. Dan skrg sya sudah mmbuka sedikit tntang dia. Tpi blum smuanya. Yg sya ksih d chap ini hnya sdikit clue saja. Stelah bca chap ini, jika brkenan ksih sya review ya! Baik saran ataupun kritik. Boleh jg lewat PM oke! Sdah dlu ya! Annyeong!**_

**_~rizweielf~_  
**


End file.
